


Lena of the House of Luthor

by Lioncourt99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp, Supergirl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioncourt99/pseuds/Lioncourt99
Summary: “What was your mother’s name”, Kara asked.“What?”“Your mother’s last name. What was is?”“Kieran”, Lena said and frowned. “Why?”“Why don’t you claim it?”“What do you mean?”Kara shrugged. “You said you don’t know how to be yourself if you’re not a Luthor, but you don’t have to be. You can be Lena Kieran. And find out who she is if she’s not someone’s daughter or sister. Or you can be both if you want to. I am Kara Zor-El, because I choose to be. But I am also Kara Danvers, daughter of Eliza, sister to Alex. I am both and that is a big part of what makes me who I am. … Just something to consider, I guess.”She smiled.  “Sweet dreams, Lena.”orMetropolis and National City are nations on the brink of war. The former is ruled with an iron fist by the tyrannic Lex Luthor.The only hope for peace is his half sister, who has been fighting against him in the underground resistance.When Kara and Alex are sent to Metropolis to find and persuade her to fight Lex for the throne they accidentally  put Lena in danger. Can they rescue the princess from certain death?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 62
Kudos: 281





	1. Easy-peasy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good (meaning very bad) at summaries.

„It’s madness, is what it is”, Winn hissed and lifted his head to look above the fallen tree trunk he was currently hiding behind. “There’s a least a hundred of them. How are we supposed to get through?”

“We’re not”, Alex answered and pulled him back down. “We are going to go around them.”

“It’s still a suicide mission. How are we to get to Smallville when half of Lex’s bloody army is on high alert?” He slid down the small hill he and Alex had climbed in order to get a better view. He was not happy. Not at all. “Kara, tell your sister that this is a very stupid idea!”

Alex stopped right behind him and playfully slapped the back of his head. “You didn’t have to come, you know? Actually, I do remember you volunteering.”

“Yeah, because someone had to keep you out of trouble, not because I wanted to die!”  
He looked at the blonde woman standing next to her horse.  
“Kara, come on, you’re not as reckless as Alex. We can’t get past those men down there. They are going to rip us apart.”

Kara did not answer. She stroked the neck of her horse as it drank from a small creek. The animal was beautiful. A two year old gelding, his coat pitch-black and shimmering like satin. His name was Morningstar, Star for short. Usually his saddlecloth would be embroidered with the crest of the House of El, but given that this was a covert mission he was wearing black, just like his owner. 

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet?”  
Alex looked at her sister and waited. They did not share the same name or the same birth parents, but Kara was her sister nevertheless. Fair Kara, beautiful, smart, funny and brave, and red-haired Alex, tough, methodic and – for the lack of a better word – handsome. Nobody who didn’t know them would have suspected them to be related, but they were inseparable. 

“I’m just thinking”, Kara finally said. “Show me the map again. Let’s see how much of a detour it will take to get past them.”

“Kara!” Winn sounded exasperated. “We are here to ascertain if King Lex is moving on National City.” He pointed behind him. “There are at least hundred knights out there saying that that he is. Why on earth would you still want to go on?”

Kara smiled at him.  
“The chancellor was clear in his assignment. We are to go to Smallville and meet with Sam Arias. A hundred knights roaming the area close to the border can mean anything, Winn.”

“Gosh, sometimes I hate your by-the-book attitude.”  
He fell down to the grass beside his own horse. The small grey mare was pretty feisty and started nibbling his hair almost instantly.  
“Hey! Stop that!”

Kara laughed and looked at the map. “So, we could either ride back for about half a day and then cross the river here.” She pointed to a place on the map. “Or we wait until they are asleep and risk passing them on the hills where we are now. These are our options?”

Alex nodded. “If they don’t vanish into thin air, these are our options. I’m not so worried about passing them. Only that the horses won’t keep quiet.”

Kara looked up. “I think we should risk it. Going back means losing at least a day.” 

Alex rolled up the map. “It’s settled then.” 

Winn hung his head in mock desperation.  
“For the record. I think you’re both mad.”

—

They waited for nightfall.  
Kara wrapped herself in her cloak while Winn was snoring a few feet from her.  
“Alex, what do you think has to happen to a man to become like Lex Luthor? What goes on in someone’s head who starves his people, kills everyone who speaks up against him, tortures for pleasure? I don’t understand it.”

Alex sighed. “People say that he wasn’t bad from the beginning. But his mother went mad after her husband died and she drove her son mad in return with her lust for blood and power.”

“Really? It’s his mother’s fault? Isn’t that a little easy? My birth mum wasn’t perfect and you don’t see me running around hurting people on purpose.”

“That’s because you’re like a butterfly, Kara”, Alex chuckled.

“But really though, Alex. What are we doing here? We’re going to Smallville to get intel from your – and I quote – ‘favorite spy’, but then what? What if Luthor is about to attack? J’onn could easily just have readied our forces and positioned troops close to the border. Why did he sent us here? I know he gave you another mission.”

“Sam is not ‘my favorite spy’, Kara”, Alex said and blushed a little. “But you are right … there is something else.”

Kara sat up. “Tell me.”

“It’s only a long shot, Kara.”

“Tell me anyway!”

Alex nodded. “While Lex Luthor is the rightful king to the throne of Metropolis, there is someone who could contest his claim and we are supposed to find out if there is a chance of that happening.”

“I don’t understand”, Kara said and raised her eyebrows in question.

“Lex has a sister. Well, a half-sister. Her name is Lena. She is Lionel Luthor’s daughter.”

“How come I’ve never heard of her?”

“Because at first they kept her hidden in the castle and as soon as it became clear what kind of king Lex would be, Lena did the only sensible thing and ran. That was five years ago.”

“Five years”, Kara said with a frown. “Where is she now?”

“That’s the thing. Nobody knows. But again … there are rumors. Rumors that there is a small band of vigilantes around, saving people, stealing money from Lex’ troops, helping those in need. … They say their leader is a woman.”

“Are you telling me, Lena Luthor, King Lex’s sister, is running around the woods playing Robin Hood?” Kara laughed. 

“Well, technically, given that she is royalty, she’s probably closer to Richard the Lionheart”, Winn mumbled without even opening his eyes and Alex kicked his boots.  
“Stop pretending to sleep if you’re going to listen in anyway. And by the way, King Richard never stole from John’s men … or helped the poor. He just rode in to take his throne after someone else did his job for him.”

Winn yawned.  
“How can I sleep with your constantly babbling? Well, at least now we have a half meaningful mission. Go to Smallville and find the one person, who can save not just Metropolis, but also National City, and put her in power. Easy-peasy.”


	2. Under attack

It was well past nightfall when they tried to get past the soldiers. They went on foot, leading the horses through the hills without any incident.  
As soon as they reached a distance they deemed safe enough, they mounted the horses and rode in the direction of Smallville.  
Winn was relieved, Alex was stoic as usual, but Kara had a weird feeling in her gut. 

When they reached a small forest they stopped to give the horses some rest. Winn fed them while Alex and Kara took another look at the map. 

“It’s about another half a day’s ride to Smallville.” Alex followed the way with her index finger. 

“It’s not that far to the capital either”, Kara said. “It’s weird. When we are at home, Metropolis seems so far away. But here we are, basically in spitting distance to Lex Luthor who is like the big bad villain of a fairy tale ….”

Alex couldn’t hide her amusement. “Mom really should have stopped to read those stories to you when I asked her to.” She nudged her sister’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t risk lighting a fire. Do you think Winn will become mutinous if we just eat our rations in the dark and ride on in a few hours?”

Kara frowned at her. “I don’t know about him, but I’ll seriously consider a mutiny if I don’t get something to eat in the next ten minutes.”

— 

Kara couldn’t sleep. It was cold, her cloak was damp and no matter how much she shuffled around to find a better sleeping position, the ground was too uncomfortable.  
Winn on the other hand seemed to have no problems with that. He lay rolled up next to his horse, his breath forming tiny clouds above his head.

Alex was sitting with her back to tree. She had the first watch and Kara knew her sister was alert and perfectly capable of keeping them safe. She also knew that Alex was keen on getting to Smallville. No matter how much she protested the fact, she had taken a liking to Sam Arias, whom she had met a year ago. Kara smiled. She was eager to meet the woman. Someone who could make her sister blush and giggle must be special, she thought. 

She shrugged off her cloak and got up.  
“Tell me about Sam”, she said as she sat down next to Alex.

“What do you want to know? She’s my age, a widow, owns a farm …”  
Alex looked at her. “She’s very clever.”

“Clever?” Kara grinned. 

“Yes. Clever. … Why are you grinning?”

Kara bit her lip. “I’m not.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Stop that, Kara! Sam and I have a purely professional relationship.”

“As in, she’s a spy and you’re her handler?” Kara grinned.

“Exactly.”

Kara was about to say something else when she saw something in the woods. For a second she thought it was a trick of the brain or an animal, but then she saw it again. Movement, fast and quiet. She didn’t even have time to shout before an arrow came zooming past Alex hitting an aim to their right. It killed a soldier, who had been towering over Winn with his sword raised. They were under attack and hadn’t even noticed. 

Kara jumped up and threw her knife just in time to stop the next soldier from shooting his crossbow in Alex’s direction. 

Now there was fighting everywhere. Kara didn’t know how many men there were or who was on whose side, because for every soldier with the Luthor crest there seemed to be men clad in green cloaks coming to their aid. She had no idea who they were or why they were helping them, but she was grateful.

Still there were too many of Luthor’s men. 

Kara knew she was in trouble when she took a step back to dodge a particularly nasty swing of a tall Luthor henchman and stumbled over a tree root. She fell, bottom first, and only just had time to hold up her sword to counter his next hit. She saw him launch at her again and blinked, frozen, knowing that this would be her end.

When she heard the melodic whistle it was her first thought what a strange coincidence it was that a songbird would be the last thing she heard amongst all this noise. But then the soldier in front of her sank to his knees. Blood ran from his mouth and he fell, a knife stuck in his back. Kara looked up, only to see the back of a hooded man who was already on to his next target.  
He was small, but fast and almost looked like a dancer as he dove under the attacking sword and rammed his own weapon into the man’s torso. Then he spun around and the hood slipped from his head, revealing long dark hair in a ponytail.  
Kara blinked.  
_A woman._

One of Luthor’s men appeared behind the woman, his sword pulled back to strike. 

“Get down!” 

In the blink of an eye Kara was up and pushing the woman out of the way, almost getting impaled in the process. She spun around and slashed her sword across the man’s torso. He cried out and fell.  
The dark haired woman stared at Kara for a second, before she got back into the thick of it. 

There were still too many soldiers. They would have to retreat. It was the only option.

“Alex!”

“I know!” Alex shouted. “Winn! Get the horses out!” 

Kara countered another vicious swing and suddenly found herself back to back with the dark haired woman, fighting two soldiers at a time.  
“We have to get out! There’re too many!”

“No kidding!”  
The woman kicked the soldier in front of her in the chest and he fell backwards.  
Kara heard another whistle.  
“Don’t take the horses. They will capture you. Follow us into the woods. We can lose them there.”

Kara looked around. Alex was already following Winn to the clearing.  
“I can’t leave my people”, she answered.  
The woman took hold of her wrist. “Listen to me! I know those men. We can lose them. You’re safer with me.”  
Kara stared at her. Pale face, a smudge of dirt on her forehead, green eyes.  
“I can’t”, she said, almost softly, and ran. 

Two things happened almost simultaneously. The first was a soldier getting in Kara’s way, punching her hard on the side of her face with the hilt of his sword and sending her stumbling. A sharp ache exploded inside of her head.  
  
The second was an arrow that was shot from the string of a bow and came whirring in her direction. Kara had no chance to avoid it. She didn’t even see it or understand why the woman suddenly jumped in front of her. She only realized what had happened when the woman sank to her knees, slowly, with labored breath, and a groan that hardly sounded human.

“No.”  
Kara blinked. 

“No”, she repeated when Alex grabbed her and pulled her back. 

“No!” It was a scream now. 

The soldiers didn’t seem to care about them anymore. All they were interested in was the woman who had fallen to her side, her bloody hand around the shaft of the arrow protruding from her right shoulder. Her eyes locked with Kara’s. And Kara screamed.  
“No!!!!”

Alex didn’t care. She pulled her away even when Kara tried to fight her. She handed her to Winn who pulled her onto his horse and kicked its flanks. Then everything went black.


	3. The mission

Kara woke up slowly, blinking a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus.  
She was inside of a bedroom that was small, but neat, and sparsely furnished: just a chair, a small nightstand and the bed she was currently occupying.  
She tried to recall what had happened and it came back to her all at once.  
The soldiers, the arrow, the woman.

The door opened and Winn entered, smiling. He looked a lot more well rested then the last time she’d seen him.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living! How’s your head?” 

“Fine”, Kara grumbled and sat up. The headache was tolerable. 

Winn looked at her and when he was satisfied with her status, he sat down on the bed.  
“You gave me quite a scare! You were out for more than a day.”

“A day?!”  
She got up without further ado, stopping only for a moment, so that the house could stop spinning around her.  
“What happened? Where’s Alex? Where the hell are we?”

Winn raised his eyebrows.  
“Calm down, Kara. We’re safe. This is Sam’s house. We’re in Smallville. Alex is outside.”  
He got up. “Do you want something to eat?”

Kara shook her head and realized that it was a huge mistake. “Uh!”

“You probably shouldn’t do that for a while.”

“You think?!”

“Hey, why are you so irritable?”

Kara didn’t answer. She opened the front door and walked outside.  
It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm. The house was part of a farm on the edge of a small hamlet. There were a few sheep on a field nearby, chickens in a coop and a cat lay dozing in the sun. 

Alex sat at a table across the yard. The woman opposite her had her back turned to Kara. Her hair shimmered in the sun and she laughed at something Alex had said. 

“Kara! Are you okay?” Alex got up when she her coming.

“I’m not sure. Apparently I’ve been unconscious for a day.”

Alex raised her eyebrows at her sister’s tone, but chose to ignore it.  
“Kara, this is Sam. Sam, this is my sister.”

Sam looked up at Kara and smiled.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kara. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Kara shook her hand. It was clear to her in an instant why her sister was so fond of Sam. She had warm brown eyes with a flicker of mischief in them and a smile that lit up her whole face. 

“Likewise”, she answered. “Alex told me a lot about you as well.”

“Did she now?” Sam grinned while Alex blushed and sat back down.

Kara nodded, intent on making her sister feel a little embarrassed. “Yes. She wouldn’t stop talking about you after her last mission to Metropolis. Apparently you are the master of spies … and also extremely lovely.”

Sam laughed.  
“Kara, would you like something to eat or to drink? You must be starving.”

Kara refrained from shaking her head again.  
“No, thank you. But I would a word with my sister instead. If you don’t mind …”

“Of course.” Sam nodded and was about to stand up, but Alex caught her hand. 

“Sam, stay. I can make this short.”  
She looked at Kara.  
“I know you’re going to shout at me for saving your life and not letting you die trying to save this woman. And I’m going to say that I don’t care. You’re my sister and your life is my only priority. Next you’ll say something noble, like how she sacrificed herself for you and how you’re not able to live with that and you’ll tell me that you will go after her and try to save her and you won’t have no for an answer. Is that about right?” 

Kara just stared at her with an open mouth, so Alex continued.  
“Well, in that case you can just skip all of that, because there is something we have to tell you.”

Kara frowned. “And what exactly would that be?”

Alex looked at Sam. “I think it’s best if you tell her.”

Sam nodded and focussed on Kara.  
“Your mission was to try and find Lena Luthor”, she said. 

It was more of a statement than a question, but Kara still felt the need to answer with a slightly confused “Yes”.

“Well, in that case it seems that I have good news, bad news … and some more bad news. … For the first time in years Lena Luthor has been seen. People say that she and her men helped a couple of spies who allegedly were on their way to the castle to kill the king.”

Kara blinked.

“It seems that Lady Luthor was injured, captured and is now being held in the dungeon of Elindor Castle, where she is awaiting her transport to Metropolis … for her execution.”

Kara’s mind went blank. For the longest time she was silent, then she looked at Alex.  
“Alex …”

“I know.”

“We have to save her.”

“I know. It seems like our mission statement has evolved to a rescue.”

“We cannot break her out of prison alone. We need backup. But getting help from National City will take too long.”

Alex nodded. “We’re way ahead of you, Kara. Sam has already called for help.”

Kara sat down at the table. “Bring me up to speed then.”

Sam looked at her. “Lena Luthor’s right hand is M’gann M’orzz. She was head of her guard when Lena was still living at the castle and she was the one who help her flee from there. She’s an experienced soldier and she commands the men who came to your aid. She will meet you here at sunset. You have to be aware though that she is meeting you only as a favor to me. You will have to convince her that you are not the enemy.”

Kara nodded. “Okay. How do we do that?”

“Be honest. Don’t hold back. Tell her that you plan to save Lena and bring her out of the country. That you think there is a chance for her to rule in Lex’s stead.”

Alex looked at her. “So you’re telling us to trust her with our lives …”

“Well, you’re asking the same thing of her, are you not?”

“Fair point.”


	4. Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dark ... trigger warnings all around.

Lena didn’t know what time it was or even what day. She wasn’t sure she still cared. All she was hoping for was that the blood loss and the fever would kill her before her brother had the pleasure to see her hang. 

As if it wasn’t enough that she was too weak to move, they had her shackled to the wall. It seemed like a bit of an overkill, even for her brother.  
Her arms and shoulders, supporting most of her weight, were killing her. She shackles had broken the skin on her wrists and ankles. Her face was caked with blood from a cut on her temple. 

The had beaten her, insulted her, taken her shoes and her cloak.  
She was cold. All she had left were her pants and her shirt that had mostly been ripped to shreds when they removed the arrow. She could still feel the scream on her lips.

It was almost funny. The cell was so wet that she could hear the water running down the walls, but she was so thirsty she could hardly wet her lips. 

She didn’t know why she had done it. Why she had jumped between a flying arrow and its mark. It seemed right at the time, like the sun would have dimmed a little had those blue eyes lost the life behind them. She wasn’t sure. All she knew now was that she was in pain. And that he would come for her. 

Maybe she had fallen asleep again, maybe not, but when she opened her eyes he was there, standing in front of her, studying her. 

“It is really you then. Huh.” 

He nodded, mostly to himself.  
“I almost didn’t believe it when they told me. I always thought you were too smart to get caught. But here you are.”  
He gestured at her. 

“Well, you have given me quite the run for my money. I’ll give you that. All the men you cost me, all the money you stole … What is it that you thought you’d accomplish with that anyway?” 

He turned around and walked across the room, touching the walls with his fingertips and smelling them with disgust. 

“It’s not that I am asking why you would betray me. You’re a Luthor. It’s in your blood. … Even if you are a bastard.”  
He smirked and she had an urge to slap him.  
“But why not join forces with the nobles to make a move for the throne? Why would you hide in the forest and fight for the little guy? What’s in it for you? Their love? Their acceptance?” 

He came close again. She could smell the alcohol in his breath.  
_Needed some liquid courage, brother?_

“Face it, Lena! None of them love you. They are all just using you!” 

She let him talk, tried not to listen to his words that were meant to hurt her, humiliate her. She wondered at what point exactly the smart and funny boy that he had once been had become the monster standing in front of her.

“What? No answer? You were always the snarky one. The one with the comebacks. … Tell me where to find your friends and I’ll let you live. I’ll send you some place where I don’t have to see you and you can live the rest of your life in peace.”

Lena licked her lips.

“Water …” 

She hated how her voice was barely audible, the desperation the word carried, the underlying question if any part of him, the brother who had loved her once, was still there, buried underneath. If he had enough humanity left in him to ease her suffering even for the tiniest bit. 

But he just looked at her. 

“So you are not going to give them up then … You think you’re better than me, but you are not. You want to be one of the people? Fine. Then you’ll die like them, too.” 

He took a step back. 

“You will be hanged in Metropolis one week from now. Should your merry band of mischiefs come to your aid I will hang them as well. I have no love for anyone who opposes me.”

Lena closed her eyes and she heard him walk back to the door, where he seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“Why did you run? We could have ruled together. As one. You’re my sister after all. My blood.”

Lena made an effort to open her eyes again and lifted her head.  
“I am nothing like you”, she said as firmly as possible. 

Lex nodded.  
“Then all is said.”


	5. M'gann

M’gann came alone, though Alex was sure she had the farm surrounded to have an exit should she need it. It’s what she would have done.  
She looked at the woman who had been a soldier in the Luthor army, and highly decorated, as Sam told her. 

M’gann was relatively small, but by the way she held herself it was clear that she was not to be trifled with. She wore a cloak like the ones they had seen on the men who came to their aid in the forest. Her hand was on the hilt of her sword that was half hidden by the green fabric. She did not come close to the house, but waited in the shadows on the side of the courtyard, close to the stables. 

Alex was about to go outside, but Kara held her back.  
“Let me do this.” 

Alex hesitated for a second, then she nodded. If they had to persuade the woman to trust them, Kara was the better choice.

Kara crossed the yard and stopped in the moonlight, turning around in a circle to show that she was unarmed, then she proceeded.

M’gann looked at her as she came closer.  
“It’s you”, she said. “You’re the one she saved.”

“Yes, I am. I am sorry.” Kara stopped.

“And what would you be sorry for? She made that decision, not you.”

“Still, it should have been me. The arrow wasn’t meant for her”, Kara answered.

The other woman gave her a low laugh.  
“Asking for forgiveness for not being dead. Interesting. … What is your name?”

“My name is Kara Zor-El.”

“The last of the Kryptonians …” M’gann bit her lip, processing the new piece of information. “ J’onn J’onzz sent his prized possession. … What is it you want?”

“I want your help rescuing Lena Luthor.”

“You do,” M’gann asked, chuckling. “Why? Are you feeling guilty? Or are you trying to get the rest of us captured as well?”

Kara sighed.  
“I know you have no reason to trust me, M’gann. You don’t know me and Rao only knows what stories are told about my people in Metropolis … but I would never betray you. … You are right, I want to save Lady Luthor, because her arrest was my fault. But that is not all …” She bit her lip. “We were sent here to find out if Lex Luthor will be marching on National City. But that was only one part of our mission. The other was to find his sister and to see see if she would be willing to fight Lex for the throne. National City wants peace and that is something we will never achieve as long as Lex Luthor is king. … I swear to you that I had no idea who she was when you came to our aid in the forest. I only learned her name a few hours ago.” 

M’gann took a step out of the shadows. She looked at Kara, appraising her.  
“You want to know what stories are told about your people, last daughter of Krypton? People say it was hubris that led to the fall of the great House of El. That your parents knew about the danger their city was in and still thought they could change the outcome. A mistake that cost everyone their lives.”  
She watched for Kara’s reaction, but Kara just nodded. 

“The people are right. My parents knew Krypton was on the verge of destruction. Maybe they could have saved everyone, got them out. But they didn’t. I am not proud of that.”

M’gann nodded.  
“Do you want to know what people say about you, Kara Zor-El? … They say you’re a woman of honor. They say you are the best example of what the House of El used to be. Noble, brave and fair. … I do not believe that you are trying to trick me. But I am not sure if you know what you are up against when it comes to Lex Luthor.”

“Lex Luthor is not my concern right now”, Kara answered. “I will deal with him if Lady Luthor agrees to contest his claim for the thrown or if he chooses to set foot into the realm of National City. Right now all I care for is to save his sister’s life. And for that we need your help.”

M’gann’s response was silence. For a long while she said nothing and Kara started to believe that she had failed. But then the woman looked at her.  
“Lena is my responsibility. We _will_ try to save her. That was never in question. But maybe you are right. Maybe it would be wise to get her to National City to keep her safe. … What do you need me to do?”

Kara smiled.  
“We could start by going inside.” 


	6. The plan

“They are transporting her tomorrow morning”, Sam said. “Lex was there later today to talk to her. Apparently he was in a very bad mood.”

“How is she?”   
Kara looked at Sam and saw the answer in her face before she heard it. 

“She’s in bad shape.”

“So, this contact of yours, is he trustworthy?”   
Alex was busy sharpening her sword.

“He is”, Sam answered.

“Are you sure?”

“He is my late husband’s brother.”

“Oh!” Alex stopped and looked up. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Kara watched the interaction with her eyebrow raised until Winn nudged her shoulder.   
“Sam’s husband was killed by Lex’s men three years ago”, he whispered loudly enough for everybody to hear.

Sam smiled at them. “Don’t worry. I’ve been over the phase where I end up crying each time he is mentioned. Let’s focus on the task, shall we? They will use a carriage to transport her. It will be guarded by soldiers. How many we do not know. They will bring her from the castle to the capital where she will be held in the dungeons until the day of her execution.”

M’gann frowned. “So we have no choice, but to attack tomorrow. The direct route leads close to the forest which would be to our advantage, but Lex knows that so I am guessing that he will instruct them to go through the valley instead. The only possibility for us to hide would be the old Caskill stronghold. They have to cross the river at that point. It’s a ruin, but it is still a good vantage point for an attack.”

“But wouldn’t Lex know that, too”, Alex asked.

“Yes, but these are the two possibilities to get a transport to Metropolis. And if I were him I’d rather risk passing one critical point than having to travel past the forest for miles.”

“So what are we going to do? We wait at the stronghold? Lay low and attack?”   
Alex looked at M’gann. “Or is there a chance to take them on the bridge?”

“It’s a wooden bridge. We could try to sabotage it, take at least a few of the riders down …”

“Is the stronghold on this side of the river”, Kara asked.

“Yes.”

“So we’d have to let them approach the bridge and then take it down with the vanguard on it?”

“Yes.”

“That would mean we would have to have an impeccable timing.”

M’gann smiled. “Don’t worry. I have just the man for that.”

“How long is the way from the castle to the river?”   
Alex was done sharpening her sword. She sat down in a chair opposite M’gann.

“Not too far. Maybe a two hours’ ride.”

“And the other road? The forest route?”

“About half an hour more.”

Alex nodded. “Do you have enough men to secure both roads?”

“No.”

Alex nodded again and looked at her sister.   
“Kara? What do you think?”

“I say M’gann’s men take care of the stronghold while we follow the transport from the castle. I’m not comfortable with leaving things up to chance. If we see them taking the other road we must be able to adapt.” 

M’gann looked at her. “But you’re only three people …” 

Alex looked at her. “Actually we’ll only be two. Winn will stay here with Sam.”

“I will?” Winn stared at her. “Why?”

“Because I need to know that someone I trust gets Sam gets to National City should our operation fail. She will need to brief the chancellor.”

“But Alex …”

“No buts, Winn. I am your commanding officer and this is what I need you to do.”

Sam stood up and placed both hands on the table. She leant forward and stared at Alex in a way that was clearly meant to be intimidating. And it might have been if Sam wasn’t so clearly smitten with Alex.  
“Alex, I will not stay at home while you take on an entire army! I am done waiting in the shadows!”

Kara couldn’t help, but smile.

“Sam, we need you to be our safe space”, Alex reached out and put her hand on Sam’s. “If they recognize you we have nowhere to go. Please! I know you want to fight, but I need you to sit this one out.”

“But you can’t fight them all alone.”

M’gann looked at Sam. “Then I will go with them. If they don’t change course, we will attack from behind.”

Alex looked around the room. “It’s settled then.”


	7. The rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger alert for violence and sexual assault.

They came for her shortly before sunrise. She knew, because the tiny sliver of light coming from the barred window above had an orange glow to it.  
There were two of them, both big men in soldier’s attire, the crest of the Luthors proudly on their chest. How ironic.

“Well, John, look at her. Do you still think she is beautiful”, one of them asked and pulled Lena’s head up by her hair.

His buddy laughed. “I never said she was beautiful. She’s way too skinny for my taste. And she doesn’t know her place. A woman is there to serve her husband.” He licked his lips.

Lena looked at him passively, trying not to show her fear. 

The one called John let go of her hair and cupped her cheek instead.  
“Whatever, I wouldn’t mind getting a kiss though. She is a princess after all.” 

He leaned forward, his lips closing in on hers, but Lena turned her head.

He slapped her in the face, causing her to groan. 

“Who do you think you are? You will give me a kiss or I will make you!”  
He pressed his lips onto hers, his hands roaming her body and Lena bit him.

“Bitch”, she screamed and slapped her again, splitting her lip. 

He was angry now. He grabbed her breasts and when she screamed he put his hand over her mouth to silence her. She struggled as best as she could, but there was nothing she could do.  
The other solder just stood there, watching, while John opened his belt with his other hand.  
“I will show you how to behave, princess”, he said menacingly and finally the other man came back to life.

“John”, he said, pulling him away. “The king’s orders were clear.”  
Lena gasped for air.

John tried to get rid of his friend’s hands, adding a furious “And who will tell him, hu? You?”

His friend did not relent. “John! You know he will kill you if he ever found out. Please!”

John stared at him for a second, breathing hard. Then he slowly closed up his belt again.  
“Fine”, he said through gritted teeth. “Let’s get her ready then.”

He turned back to Lena and she flinched, causing him to grin.  
His friend joined him and they opened the shackles on her wrists. Lena fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The sudden change in position brought the pain in her shoulders to a new level and she screamed, promptly earning herself a brutal kick to the ribs. 

They pulled her to her side and bound her wrists with rope. The sensation of the rough rope biting into the wounds on her wrists felt like fire. She cried out.

“Silence her”, John said and the other man produced a piece of cloth. John pulled her up by her hair again and the other man pressed the cloth into her mouth and secured it behind her head. It tasted foul and it made her sick. 

They threw a cloak over her body and fastened it. Then they pulled her up and seeing that she wouldn’t be able to stand, the man called John threw her over his shoulder.  
“Time to get you on your last journey, princess.”

\---

The carriage’s progress was slow. It was guarded by at least forty men on horses. All of them trained soldiers. All of them armed to the teeth. It would be a tough thing to overpower them, even if a few well-placed arrows might level the playing field at least a little.  
Their number was not what worried Kara though. She had won fights against more impossible odds, but she still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Alex, M’gann and her were watching the riders from afar. They were taking cover on a small hill with a stone monument that had once been used for religious rituals. It was an eery place and it made Kara feel cold even though the sun was up and it was a warm day.

She frowned as she watched the group proceed towards the road to the river.  
Something was wrong with this. She just didn’t know exactly what.

M’gann looked at her.  
“You look like you have something on your mind. What is it?” 

“They are taking their time. … Wouldn’t you want to get away from enemy territory as fast as possible”, she wondered, mostly to herself.  
“It’s a ruse.”  
She knew it was true the second she said it. 

“What?”  
M’gann’s face was one big question mark. 

“You said there were only two ways for a transport …” 

“Yes. So?”

“What if it wasn’t a transport? What if there was no carriage involved? Where would you go on horseback?”

“Emerald forest, over the hills and cross the river at Lance Point.”

“How far is that?”

“Oh god!” Now M’gann understood. “If they left right after they were sure the carriage would be in full view … they’ll have about half an hour head start.”

“Follow me!”  
Kara was already running for her horse, Alex hard on her heels.  
They rode down the hill at full speed and straight back to where they had come from.  
After a few minutes M’gann shouted for them to go left and cross a field that led them to the edge of a hamlet. They had to jump over fences. Kara knew Morningstar wasn’t fond of jumping, but he took it in stride and they sped towards the road where they were sure they would find Lena Luthor. There was a small wooded area they had to cross, before they finally reached open fields again.

Kara knew she had been right the second they broke through the tree line. She saw four riders a good deal ahead. They were fast, probably instructed to get as far as possible before the carriage was intercepted. 

Kara nudged Star’s flanks, urging him on. Alex and M’gann were already behind her by a few lengths. She knew it was up to her to reach the riders and slow them down. Star was by far the fastest horse. She could make it. She leaned down, her head almost in the horse’s mane and she spoke to him in her mother tongue. Kryptonian words of encouragement flew from her lips easily and Star seemed to understand. He ran like she weighed nothing, like distance was nothing, like speed was only a concept.  
This is what flying must feel like, Kara thought.

She knew that she had gotten close enough for them to worry when one of the riders fell back. She was about to pull her sword when a whirring arrow sped past her, knocking the man cleanly off his horse. M’gann must have shot it while riding at full speed. She would have to show Kara how to do that some time.

A second rider turned his horse. He seemed less worried about her and more about her little hunting party, so she just sped past him, going for the other two riders. 

When she was close enough she pulled her sword and swung it at one of the men. He managed to parry, but he also was thrown off balance a little. Kara hit him again and again. In the meantime the last rider gained a little distance.

Kara kicked the heels of her boots into Star’s flanks just a little and the horse gained speed. She swung her sword at the rider close to her one last time and this time she hit her mark. The man threw his arms into the air, letting go of his weapon, and fell off his horse.  
Kara did not waste another thought on him. 

The last rider sensed her coming. He looked over his shoulder and adjusted his direction, opting for trees to his right, hoping he could lose her there. Kara didn’t slow down until she reached the tree line as well, but riding a horse in the woods was a different kind of thing. Kara had to dodge low hanging branches left and right. One gave her a nasty cut on her cheek. 

She heard Alex before she saw her. Her horse, Gypsy, wasn’t quite as fast as Star, but she was very good on difficult terrain. She reached Kara just as she was about to approach the rider. His horse had to carry the weight of two and it began to slow down now, no matter how furiously he kicked his boots into the animal’s flanks.  
Alex directed Gypsy to the left and closed ranks. The soldier tried to punch her, but Alex was an excellent rider. She dodged his blow and managed to take hold of his arm, pulling, using his momentum to her advantage. 

Kara knew exactly what she was supposed to do and so she closed in and took hold of the limp body that the man tried to hold on to. She heard him shout, but all she worried about now was not to let the woman fall. She leaned down to her left, half hanging on the side of her horse, letting go of the reins and trusting Star to know what to do. She put her arms around Lena’s torso and pulled her towards her. 

How she managed to hold onto her and not fall off was a mystery to Kara, but her trust in Star was justified. As soon as he felt the added weight, he moved to the right, slowed down to a trot and then he stopped.

Kara let Lena slip to the ground. Then, quietly thanking Rao, she jumped down herself.  
Lena didn’t move. Kara removed the hood of her cloak to look at her. Sweat glistened on the woman’s forehead and mixed with blood from a wound at her temple. She was feverish, her breathing shallow. Kara removed the gag from her mouth and pulled out her knife to free Lena’s hands. She looked up when she heard a horse approaching, ready to throw the knife at a potential enemy, but it was Alex. 

“Is she alive?”

“Barely”, Kara answered and looked at Lena.  
“Look what they’ve done to her”, she said, gritting her teeth.

Alex dismounted and knelt down next to her sister. She checked Lena’s pulse and put her hand on the woman’s forehead. “She has a fever. … We need to get her to a safe place … clean her wounds.” 

She got up and looked at Kara. “Can you ride with her? Star is faster than Gypsy. If they manage to find us you have a better chance.”

Kara stared at her disapprovingly.  
“As if I would ever leave you behind”, she said. “But I will take her. I’d rather have you with your hands on your weapon should we need to fight. … Where’s M’gann?” 

“She stayed back to get rid of the bodies. She figured it’d be better not to leave too much of a trail.”

Alex cupped her hands to help Kara get back on her horse. Then she pulled Lena up to almost a standing position and between her and Kara they managed to get her onto the horse as well. When Kara put her arms around her, Lena’s head fell back and rested on Kara’s shoulder. Kara didn’t mind. All she wanted was not to hurt her even more. 

“How are we going to get her to Sam’s without being seen?”

“M’gann will know a way.”


	8. Damage assessment

M’Gann joined them as soon as they got back to the road. They rode at considerable speed, knowing that every moment in the open put them in danger. Still, they only arrived at the farm shortly before nightfall.  
Winn was there to greet them. He offered to help, but Kara slid of the horse and pulled Lena with her, catching her in her arms easily. 

Winn took Star’s reins instead.  
“Take care of him, will you? He did good today”, Kara said, then she followed Alex and M’gann inside where Sam had already made space on her bed.  
“Put her down here”, she said. 

Kara gently lowered Lena onto the mattress and helped Sam to pull the cloak off of her. Lena’s clothes were blood-sodden and damp. The shirt was torn at the shoulder, showing a red and angry looking wound that was clearly infected. Her face was covered in dried blood and bruises.

Sam frowned. “We will need a doctor.”

Alex shook her head.  
“Everyone who knows that the princess is here, is a potential threat to her and to all of us. Let me help her. My mother is a doctor. She taught me a lot.”

Sam looked at her for a second, then she nodded. “What do you need?”

“Boiled Water, clean sheets and cloths. There are healing plants I could use. Any idea where I might find some?”

Sam nodded. “I have a friend who can probably help us.” She looked at Kara. “You’ll find clean sheets in the cupboard in the kitchen. Rip them apart and use them to clean her up. We’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Kara, use boiled water. I don’t want to add any more to the infection.”  
Alex looked at her sister.  
“Understood?”

Kara nodded and watched them leave.

M’gann stood in the doorframe, looking at her charge.  
“I failed her”, she said.

Kara looked at her. “What are you talking about?”

“It is my duty to protect the princess and I failed.”

“M’gann, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved her”, Kara said, but M’gann shook her head. 

“No, Kara Zor-El, that was all you. If it wasn’t for you, she would be in a dungeon in Metropolis by now. You are the one who saved her.” 

She moved to the bed, leaned down and places a kiss on the top of Lena’s head, then she turned to Kara. “I’m going to make sure my men are safe. I will be back by noon. I trust you to guard her.” 

“With my life”, Kara said without hesitation. M’gann nodded and left. 

Kara followed her into the yard and pulled a bucket of water from the well. She told Winn to get at least two more and went back into the kitchen. There were various pots. She chose the biggest of them, filled it with water and put it on the stove. When Winn came in, she instructed him to boil all the water and rip a few sheets apart and boil them as well.  
She went back into the bedroom and closed the door.

She looked at the bed, at the woman, who caught an arrow for her.  
This was the first time she had the opportunity to have a closer look at Lena Luthor, princess of Metropolis, and even though she was bloodied and feverish, there was no way Kara could not notice the beauty the woman possessed. 

Her face was symmetrical with high cheekbones and strong eyebrows that framed what Kara knew to be bright green eyes. There was a small scar almost in the corner of her right eye and Kara wondered how she got it. 

Her lips and her jawline seemed like one of the great artists had chiseled them from marble and the pure thought that someone had found it in them to hit this face – most likely over and over again – made her wish she had the opportunity to pay them back in kind.

She went closer and sat down on the edge of the mattress, her fingers gently pushing away a strand of hair. Lena’s skin was hot to the touch and Kara winced, knowing that this should be her. 

“I’m so sorry that I did not listen to you … That you got hurt, because of me”, she said and cupped Lena’s cheek.  
She almost jumped when the woman opened her eyes. At first they were unfocused, but then they locked onto Kara. 

“Hi”, was all that Kara could think of to say. “You are safe now. Rest. I will take care of you.”

Lena’s eyes lingered on her face for a moment longer, her expression unreadable, before she lost consciousness again. 

“Kara?” 

Kara jumped when she heard Winn’s voice behind her.

“I am sorry”, he said. “I didn’t want to startle you.”  
He looked at Lena.  
“What have those bastards done to her?”  
He stood there for a while, his jaws clenched and his hands balled into fists. Kara took it as a reminder of just how much she loved her friend. Winn was a good man. Simple as that.

“Is the water ready”, she asked, trying to get him out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” He looked at her. “Yes. It’s ready. Do you want me to bring you some?”

“Yes, please.”

“Back in a second”, he said and when he came back he balanced a few pots with water and one with the clean sheets. He looked at Kara.  
“Do you need my help or …”  
He blushed and Kara smiled.  
“No, Winn, thank you. I think it’s better if I do this without you. “  
He seemed relieved.

Kara looked back at Lena. She knew that in order to clean her up she would have to undress her and she felt self-conscious about it. Like this was a violation of trust that she hadn’t even been awarded yet. But she knew she had to attend to the wounds and so she got to work.

She debated trying to get Lena’s shirt off her in one piece, knowing that she would have to move her up, and decided to cut it off instead. She pulled out her knife and carefully slid through the fabric, exposing more and more skin and with that more and more injuries.  
There were a few artificial cuts, probably inflicted by knives, and numerous bruises in various colors. Some of them had the size and shape of fists.  
The lower part of Lena’s ribcage was bruised and tender. When Kara touched it Lena flinched even in her sleep.

Kara decided to leave on the pants for now and began to clean the wounds on Lena’s upper body. The worst was the one where the arrow had hit. It was red and oozing. Kara washed away the dirt and was careful not to hurt Lena more than she had to.  
Next she cleaned the cuts on her temple and her torso.  
She changed the water and the cloth after each of them. 

When she was done with the open wounds she began to clean the rest of her, starting with her face and neck. She tried hard not blush as she took a fresh cloth and washed the area of her chest.  
Rao, this is not the first time you have seen a woman’s breasts, she reprimanded herself and worked her way down to her ribs and her navel. 

Next she carefully rolled Lena onto her side and cleaned her back, flinching at the sight of the bruises that were clearly traces of lashes she had taken.  
At last Kara wiped down the dirt and sweat on Lena’s arms. Her wrists were rubbed sore from whatever they had used to bind her with.  
Kara bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. She held Lena’s hand for a moment to steady herself.  
No matter how long it would take, she would make Lex pay for this. 

“Kara? We’re back, are you …” Alex stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on her sisters face. She moved forward and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
“Are you okay?”

Kara didn’t say a word. 

“It’s okay, Kara. Sam and I can do the rest. Maybe you should step outside for a moment?”

“No”, Kara answered. “I will do it”, she said, her voice hoarse. “I just need more water.” 

She got up and went into the kitchen. Her hands gripped the table in front of her and for a moment she thought it might break. She took a deep breath, changed the water and went back inside.

Sam had already pulled down Lena’s pants and if she saw the way Kara blushed at the sight she was generous enough not to mention it. The two of them washed Lena’s legs, while Alex was busy applying the paste she had made from plants to the wounds. Afterwards she carefully dressed them and then switched her attention to Lena’s ribs. 

“I think she has a few broken ribs. I’d like to bandage them to stabilize her ribcage. There’s not much else I can do.”  
She frowned.  
“Kara, can you hold her upright? It would be easier this way.”

Kara looked at her. “Sure, but can we dress her in some pants first? … It just feels wrong, having her exposed like this without her consent.”

Alex was about to answer that in her mind it was more important to fix Lena than to worry about her being naked, but then she saw Sam look at her and she just nodded. “Sure.”

Sam found some comfortable clothes and helped Kara put the pants on Lena. Then the two of them pulled her into a sitting position, but it was hard to maintain as Lena’s body held no tension.  
Kara finally knelt down on the bed and just let Lena lean into her, holding her away from her just enough to give Alex space to work.  
When she was done they dressed Lena in a shirt and Kara guided her back down onto the mattress.

Alex held the back of her hand to the woman’s forehead.  
“We need to cool her down. Kara, get some cold water from the well, will you?”

Kara nodded and left. Outside she stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds. The cat jumped from its place on the window sill and rubbed its head on her calf. Kara hardly noticed.

When she came back inside, Alex took the bucket from her and rolled up the legs of Lena’s pants.  
“I will put cold towels around her calves. We have to change them regularly. I can have the first shift if you like?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I will do it.”

Alex looked at her. The worry in her sister’s eyes. The pain. The anger.  
She kissed her on the cheek. “Okay.”

Winn was already asleep in the stables and Alex and Sam went outside to “talk for a while”, which Kara was pretty sure was code for the exchange of kisses, but it didn’t bother her. She sat down in a chair next to the bed, changing the towels in regular intervals. At some point she must have fallen asleep, because she woke up when Alex checked Lena’s temperature.

“She’s still hot, but her breathing seems a little easier”, she said. “You should go and get some rest, Kara. The chair can’t be comfortable.”

“It’s fine!” Kara yawned. “I’m good here.” 

Alex looked at her with her eyebrow raised. “Okay. Suit yourself. But there’s a mattress in the other room …”

“The one next to where Sam is sleeping?”

“Yes?”

“And where are you sleeping?”

“I … I’d …” Alex blushed.

“It’s okay, Alex. I know you like her. Go to sleep. I’m fine.”

Alex kissed her on the head. “Call me if anything changes.”

“I will.”

The fever got worse a few hours later and Kara spent her time changing wet towels and dabbing the sweat from Lena’s face. At some point Lena started to mumble things in her sleep, her hand reaching out, so Kara took it. And Lena held on for dear life. 

Kara looked at her, the frown that crinkled her forehead like she had to make a difficult decision, the little twitch in her lower lip. Lena’s hand was warm and soft in hers.

“Please, don’t die.”  
She didn’t even know she would say it until she had.  
“Please, Lena, you have to fight. I know you’re probably tired, but we need you. And there is so much you should see.” 

She squeezed Lena’s hand a little.  
“You know, where I come from, the world is a lot different from here. We don’t have a king, but a chancellor, who is elected by the people. He is a good man. I think you would like him. And then there’s the ocean. You don’t have beaches like that here. Waves crushing to the shore … I think you’d like that. I would like to take you there, but you have to wake up, you have to get better. … I don’t know why you jumped in front of that arrow. It was probably only a reflex, but you did and I owe you my life. So I vow to protect you, to prove myself worthy of the sacrifice you were willing to make.”  
Kara stopped and looked at Lena.  
“You just have to let me try.”

It might have been her imagination, but Lena’s face seemed to soften after this. Her hand still held on to Kara’s, but the twitching and the mumbling stopped. She slept deeply for a few hours.


	9. The promise

As promised, M’gann arrived at noon. Alex took the reins of her horse while she jumped down and patted the mare’s neck.

“How is Lena?”  
M’gann looked at Alex’s face for any sign of bad news.

“She’s unconscious, but her vital signs are getting stronger”, Alex said. “She just needs time.”

“That may be a problem”, M’gann answered. “It seems like Lex knows where she is. You have an hour at best.”

Alex took a deep breath. “I guess it was to be expected … But what do you mean by ‘you’? We’re not going to leave you behind!”

“You are a soldier, Alex. You know very well that I cannot leave my men behind without somebody to lead them.” M’gann smiled. “I will stay here, keep the fight going, but you need to leave. You need to take Lena to safety.”

Alex looked at her for a moment, soldier to soldier. Then she nodded and sighed.  
“I will need to tell Sam she has to leave as well.”

“She can’t stay here”, M’gann agreed and Alex nodded again. “No, she can’t. … Winn?”

“Yes?” Winn poked his head around the stable door.

“I’m guessing you heard everything?”

“Uh … yes.”

“Good. Get your things and meet Vasquez. Tell her we’re on our way and she’d better be ready.”

M’gann opened the front door to Sam’s quaint little cottage, knowing that she was about to uproot two people from the only life they’d ever known. 

“Sam”, she said, “Alex needs to talk to you outside.” She saw it in Sam’s eyes that she knew what the talk would be about and her respect for the women grew when she saw her look around her home. 

“You know”, Sam said, giving M’gann a sad smile, “memories are not bound to places.” She looked out of the window at Alex who gave orders to Winn. “And maybe National City isn’t so bad.”

Kara looked up when M’gann entered the room.  
“M’gann, you’re back.” She stopped when she saw the look on M’gann’s face. “What is wrong?”

“Lex found out Lena is here. You have to get her out of Metropolis.” She looked at the Kryptonian. “Kara Zor-El, you have to swear to me that you will protect Lena with your life. I cannot come with you. I am needed here which means that I need you to be there for her. Do not leave her alone.”

“On my honor, M’gann.”

M’gann nodded.

“But …”, Kara started, “how am supposed to tell her? How is she supposed to believe that we didn’t just leave you behind?” 

“She will believe in you, Kara. Just like I do.” She stepped forwards and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know you will keep her save. As much as I know that you will bring her back here, should that be her wish.” She let go. “Now, please, I need to say goodbye …”

Kara hesitated for a second.  
“M’gann”, she said, “don’t let yourself get killed in her absence. She would never forgive herself.”  
Then she left.

M’gann looked at Lena for a long while. She considered trying to wake her, tell her why she decided to stay and what she wanted Lena to do, but she decided against it. Instead she sat down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. 

“I love you, Lena. The people love you. Never forget that”, she said, then she went to the door.

“M’gann …?” It was only a whisper but M’gann stopped and turned around.  
Lena was hardly awake. Her eyes unfocused.

“Lena, I need you to trust Kara Zor-El. She will keep you safe.”

Lena did not react. Her eyelids were fluttering.

“Lena, promise me”, M’gann said, louder this time.

“… promise”, Lena whispered and fell back to sleep.

“Good”, M’gann said softly and left the room without looking back.

—

_“Dad, tell me about Krypton.”_

_“Again?” Lionel laughed and pulled her down on his lap._

_“Krypton was a kingdom in the Valley of the Stars. It was a beautiful place, overflowing with flowers and trees. Argo, its capital, had libraries that held thousands of books and theaters where people would go to be entertained. Lots of Kryptonians owned farms and sold their produce on the markets._

_For generations the kingdom was ruled by the House of El, a noble family that was fair and kind, and all Kryptonians flourished. But then a great drought threatened the farms. For two years there was hardly any food and the trees, the flowers and even the animals in the woods died of thirst. That’s when the king and queen decided to dam the great river that ran at the edge of the valley. They hoped to build a pipeline to transport the water to where it was needed._

_There were people warning the king that a dam as massive as that might not hold, but he did not listen to them. He wanted to keep his kingdom as it was and therefore he needed the water. It was the only thing he cared about. It is said that his wife tried to change his mind, because she saw the danger the king put them all in, but he did not relent. A few days later the mighty dam broke, flooding the valley and killing all Kryptonians in their sleep.”_

_“All, but one”, Lena whispered and Lionel smiled._

_“That is true, love. All, but one, because the queen, fearful of her husband’s decision, sent away her only child. And that is why somewhere in the realm of National City there is a little girl, who is the last daughter of Krypton.”_

_“And her name is Kara Zor-El.”_

_Lionel nodded.  
“Yes, her name is Kara Zor-El.”_


	10. The Isabel

In the beginning of time, the territories of National City and the realm of Metropolis had been one, but nature had had other plans and soon water divided the land into two separate entities with a land frontier to the south that was only a few miles long. 

To the north both countries confronted one another with mighty cliffs that fell down into the sea in sharp angles. The sea in between was rough, had dangerous currents and there was no good place to land a boat, so the people of Metropolis weren’t interested in fishing or sailing. 

National City however was almost an island. The shore on its other sides offered many beaches and good fishing spots and so the citizens of National City were skilled sailors. 

Devil’s Point, the north tip of the territory of Metropolis, was a cliff that dropped down into the sea almost vertically. Sharp rocks lurked underneath the surface and it was known that no one could ever land a ship there, which was why there was no stronghold or guard post close by. 

Well, the people of Metropolis obviously had never heard of Vasquez. 

If she had a first name, no one knew it and Vasquez did not care to tell them. She was a trusted consultant of J’onn J’onzz and the best captain National City had ever known. Without being seen she had landed a ship at Devil’s Point with a crew of only twelve sailors.  
Instead of making a run for the border, Alex, Sam and Kara would take Lena there.  
It was a fool proof plan. 

—

Lena was unconscious when Alex and Kara came to fetch her. Kara wrapped her in a blanket and carried her outside, trying her best not to put pressure on her ribs or touch her various other injuries. They knew in her weakened state it would be an ordeal for Lena to be back on a horse, but it was the only possibility to get her to safety.

They placed her in front of Kara and the Kryptonian put her arms around her, trying to cushion the blows as much as she could. Sam sat down behind Alex, hanging on for dear life.  
They rode fast, not stopping for anything, and arrived at Devil’s Point at sunset. 

The landscape wasn’t inviting. There were no trees or bushes, just rocks everywhere.  
Winn greeted them and took the reins from Kara so she and Alex could pull Lena down from the horse. 

Kara stared at the cliff and back at Alex.  
“How are we supposed to get down there?”

Alex pointed to her right. It took Kara a second to see it, but then a small gap seemed to materialize between the rocks. She went there and looked down. There was path leading down. It was very narrow and she wondered how to get down there with the horses in tow. 

She looked at Alex. “How did you know that was there?”

Alex grinned.  
“You usually call it ‘spy stuff’.”  
She nudged Kara’s shoulder.  
“It’s pretty steep. The two of us are going first. I’ll help you carry Lena. Sam and Winn will take the horses. Don’t worry, Star and Gypsy will know exactly what to do.” 

It was a mercy that Lena was unconscious, because like this she didn’t have to witness all the times they lost their footing and more or less slid down the path. When they reached the ground they were met by Vasquez who was overseeing the the crew’s endeavors to get the ship ready for departure.

The Isabel was a two-master, big enough for open see, but small enough to be able to get close to the cliffs of Devil’s Point without cracking its hull on the rocks. 

Kara looked at the wooden gangplank that led to the ship. It was easily a hundred feet long.  
“Rao! Vasquez, did you build that?”

Vasquez frowned at her.  
“Well, we have to get the horses on deck, don’t we? So I figured, I’d use my time and have the guys built something, before you came here and realized there was a flaw in your plan.”

Kara laughed. “Good thinking. But will we leave it here like that for Luthor’s men to find?”

Vasquez looked at her like she’d said something silly.  
“Of course not. As soon as you’re all on board we will destroy the whole damn thing.”

They brought Lena below deck. There was a small cabin that was usually reserved for the captain, but given that the journey would only take a day, they were positive Vasquez wouldn’t mind. 

When they came back up Vasquez was at the helm, supervising the dismantling of the gangplank.  
“How long until Luthor’s men get here?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. It depends on if they realized that we’re dumb enough to flee on a boat.”

“It’s a ship, Danvers, not a boat”, Vasquez said. “… But never mind.”  
She pointed at one of the masts. “It takes four men alone to set the main sail. But when the wind hits it, nothing can hold her back. She’s unstoppable.”

“So, what can we do to help?”

“You can stay out of the way”, she said and grinned. “Make sure our passenger is okay. She didn’t look too good.”

Kara looked at her. “Do you know who she is?”

Vasquez shrugged. “I have an idea, but I doubt the crew knows. I would vouch for all of them by the way. I handpicked them.”  
She looked at Kara and a small smile spread on her lips. “I promise, you’re safe now”. 

—

It was a feat to navigate a ship of this size through the shallow waters, but Vasquez managed to make it look easy. Kara watched for a while, the hustle of the men hoisting the sails and the easy way Vasquez maneuvered the ship into the open sea. They wouldn’t take the direct route through the channel, but go round the peninsula to reach a harbor on the west side. 

Finally Kara felt the lack of sleep catching up with her. Alex saw it, too.

“Why don’t you go down and rest, Kara? There is nothing you can do here.”

“We have to change Lena’s bandages first.”

“I can help you with that, but please, get some sleep afterwards.”

Kara nodded.

Lena still had a fever, but her vital signs were promising and her breathing regular. They changed the bandages and tried to make her drink some water. Her body reacted instinctually without her even waking up.

Sam offered to guard her, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to leave. Instead she took a mattress from one of the bunk beds and placed it on the floor. She was asleep as soon as her head hid the pillow.

She woke up hours later to Vasquez shouting orders and a cool breeze coming in through the windows. She checked Lena’s pulse and found it steady and strong. She was about to stand up when she felt the grip of fingers around her wrist. She looked down into green eyes staring at her in confusion.

“What … happened?”  
Lena’s voice was hardly more than a whisper, but it made Kara smile and she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“You were wounded. … Do you remember?”

“An arrow”, Lena answered, willing her mind to work through the fog.  
“I was taken prisoner.”

“Yes. We rescued you”, Kara said.

Lena looked at her, frowning. “I am so tired.”

“I know. You have a fever. Your wounds are infected. You need to rest.”

“Where am I?”

“You are on a ship on the way to National City.”

Lena tried to comprehend.  
“M’gann”, she asked.

“She asked me to make sure that you’re safe.”

“She did not come?”

“No. … She said you’d understand.”

Lena closed her eyes and Kara waited. When she was sure Lena had fallen asleep again she got up.

“You saved me.”  
The voice was a little clearer now, but Lena’s eyes still looked tired.

“Well, you saved me first.” Kara smiled.

“I did, didn’t I?” Lena looked at Kara, towering over her like the statue of a talented artist.  
“What is your name?”

“My name is Kara. Kara Zor-El.”

_Lena, I need you to trust Kara Zor-El._

The last daughter of Krypton. 

“That is a beautiful name”, Lena heard herself say before she fell asleep again.


	11. Starhaven

It was almost noon when Kara saw the towers of Starhaven. She had never seen them from open sea and they were even more impressive than she remembered.  
She stood next to Winn who watched their approach to his homeland with clear relief.  
“It’s good to be back. I’m wondering if Lyra knows we’re coming.”

“Probably. There is not much that your girlfriend does not know”, Kara answered with a fond smile. She turned around and was stunned when she saw Lena, wrapped in a blanket, next to the cabin door. She was shaking, trying to keep herself upright. It took Kara five steps to get to her and she got there just in time to steady her as Lena’s knees gave in. 

“Lena, what are you doing? You should be in bed.”

“I needed … to see”, Lena rasped and looked up at Kara. 

Kara nodded. “I understand.”  
She held onto Lena and led her to the railing, making sure that she carried most of her weight.  
“This is …”

“Starhaven … I read about it.” Lena leant on her heavily, but Kara didn’t mind.

“Yes. We will land in about an hour. After that we will have to take the horses.”

“To National City?”

Kara smiled. “Not yet. The ride would be too much for you. We will stop somewhere else first. So you can rest and get better.”

“Why are you doing this, Kara?”  
Lena didn’t look at her. She stared at the towers that appeared to get bigger the closer they got.  
“You do not know me. Why are you helping me?”

Kara looked at her.  
“Why wouldn’t I”, she asked. “Everything I heard about you, everything I saw, points at you being a good person. You saved me. I owe you my life. Now let me protect you.”

Lena sighed, her eyes getting heavier.  
“Maybe I do not deserve your trust”, she said, before her strength finally faded and she couldn’t hold herself upright any longer.

Kara put her hand beneath Lena’s knees and pulled her up, carrying her back to the cabin.  
“Let me be the judge of that.”

—

The port of Starhaven was a busy place. Fishermen were selling their goods right off the decks of their boats, merchants were trying to get the best deals and seagulls were hoping for a snack. There were a few larger ships anchoring away from the piers and Vasquez maneuvered the Isabel right through them. When they reached the pier, Kara watched the sailors jump off the ship to tie it down.

“Do you think we should stay in Starhaven for the night?”  
She turned around to face her sister. 

Alex shook her head. “No. I think we should get away from here as soon as possible. The less people know Lena is here, the better.”  
She looked at Winn who was starting to get the horses from the ship. “I think we should leave Winn with his girlfriend. I want him to be on the lookout for any strangers coming on ships.”

“Yes”, Kara nodded. “What about Sam?”

“She’ll be with us.”

Kara grinned.

“Why are you looking like that?” Alex frowned.

“Because, my dear sister, it is obvious that you like her. And she likes you. So, naturally, she will come with us. … Oh, come on, you don’t have to blush. Sam is gorgeous and smart. Why wouldn’t you fall for her?”

“I did not fall for her …”

“Whatever you want to tell yourself”, Kara said. “But for the record: I approve.”  
Alex rolled her eyes.

—

Sam was downstairs watching Lena. She smiled when the sisters entered.  
“Where here then”, she said and as Alex nodded, she sighed. “I’m not sure what to do now. My whole life was in Metropolis.”

Alex smiled at her. “Well, for the time being you’re coming with us. We will ride to Midvale.”

“Isn’t that where you were born?” Sam looked at her and a thought hit her. “Does that mean I get to meet your mother?”

This was getting interesting a lot faster than expected. Kara looked at Sam and then at Alex who’s face suddenly looked flushed.

“Well, yes … We’re going to see my mum. She’s a doctor. She will take care of Lena …”, Alex answered and got even more flushed when Sam gave her a mischievous smile. 

“So I will get to see your childhood room?”

“Um, yes?”

Kara laughed out loud.  
“Sam, stop it or her head will explode. Can the two of you please keep it professional until we reach Midvale? … Or maybe until you actually are in Alex’s room, so Eliza won’t have a heart attack?”

Sam laughed good-naturedly.  
“Sure. So when do we leave?”

“As soon as the horses are ready. I want to give them a minute to readjust to being on land. Winn is on it.” Alex looked at Lena. “We have to get past the pier’s guard post and I’d appreciate it if people wouldn’t get a good look at her. I am sure Lex Luthor has spies in National City.”

Sam grinned.  
“I’m way ahead of you.”  
She got up and produced a soldier’s uniform jacket and a scarf.  
“Kara, give me a hand?”

The Danvers’ sister looked at her in confusion, but Sam just grinned.  
“Just trust me.”

Kara pulled Lena into a sitting position, drawing a quiet moan from Lena’s lips, while Sam put the Jacket on her. “I think this will do.”

“Guys? Is everyone decent?” Winn shouted through the closed door and Alex rolled her eyes.  
“Come in, will you?”

Winn opened the door and stepped inside.  
“Morningstar and Gypsy are ready and I took the liberty of organizing a horse for Sam as well.”  
He looked at Sam. “His name is Maxwell.”

“Maxwell?” Alex raised her eyebrow and Winn shrugged.  
“What? I didn’t name him. Anyway, Lyra took them past the guard post as Sam requested – my girlfriend is cool like that – which means you can get onto the horses and ride off into the sunset without causing a fuss. I will stay here and keep my eyes on anyone who looks like they don’t belong here.”

“Good”, Alex said. “If there is anything wrong send someone to National City, but also to my mum’s house, so we can get Lena to safety. Vasquez will load up on supplies – which you do after you’ve been on a diplomatic mission to Gotham, which is where she’s officially been –, then she’ll sail to the capital and meet with J’onn.”

Winn nodded. “Understood. Is there anything else I can do?”

Kara smiled at him. “No, Winn, you have done enough. Spend some time with Lyra. We’ll see each other in National City when the time comes.”

He knew what she meant by that. They were on the brink of war and if … no, when Lex Luthor attacked, the would all be on the front line, protecting their home. 

He took a step closer to Kara and hugged her.  
“Keep her safe”, he said. “She might be the only hope we have.” 

—

They changed into clothes suitable for sailors. Alex laughed when she saw Kara who was trying to get comfortable in a uniform jacket and pants that were both just an inch too short for her. 

Vasquez shook her head at them.  
“You look like caricatures of a sailer”, she groaned. “But the harbormaster is an idiot. He won’t see the difference.”

She helped them to put Lena on a stretcher. They covered her legs with a blanket and put the scarf over her mouth.

“Ready”, Alex asked and Kara and Sam nodded.  
The sisters carried the stretcher while Sam walked in front of them. When they reached the guard post a soldier made them stop.

“What is wrong with her”, he asked, pointing at Lena. “Take away the scarf. I need to see her face.”

Sam smiled politely. “I really wouldn’t want that if I were you.”

“And why is that?” The man got closer, towering over her.

“Well, I’m the ships medic. The Isabel was on diplomatic mission in Gotham. It should be there in the papers.” Sam pointed at the papers in the man’s hand. “They have an outbreak of the plague. This soldier”, she pointed at Lena, “developed symptoms. She’s highly contagious. If she coughs on you, you’ll probably die.”

The man stared at her. 

“We’re getting her to the hospital to quarantine her.” Sam added and then in a whisper: “But I’m not sure she’ll make it.”

The soldier took a few steps back. “Is it safe to take her through the city like that?”

“As long as we keep her face covered …” Sam said. 

The man didn’t seem to be sure how to proceed, so Kara decided to give him a little incentive.  
She coughed. Only once, but it seemed to do the trick, because the soldier went white, put his hand over his mouth and waved them through.  
Alex suppressed a giggle.

They carried the stretcher to the end of the pier and turned right to one of the depots where Lyra had deposited the horses. They seemed exceptionally happy to be back on land.  
Morningstar pressed his nose into Kara’s shoulder and nuzzled at the woman on the stretcher. Kara pressed a kiss on his neck and got into the saddle. 

As soon as Lena was placed securely in front of Kara, Alex held out a hand to Sam to help her onto her horse.  
“That was an excellent job, Sam”, she said and Sam smiled.  
“Well, I have to live up to my reputation. I am the master of spies after all.”


	12. Midvale

The ride to Midvale felt endless to Kara and it got even more excruciating, because Lena kept dropping in and out of consciousness. Whenever she was half awake, she groaned in pain, and Kara kept whispering encouragements into her ear.

They reached their destination shortly before nightfall, making sure not to ride through town, but taking a detour instead.

The Danvers’ house was a two story building close to the sea with a small courtyard, a field for the horses and a barn. It was a cozy place, painted white, but a little faded from the salt-breeze. 

There were flowers everywhere. That was the first thing Sam noticed and it made her smile. She jumped down from her horse, patting him, and took the reins of the other two horses so Alex could help Kara with Lena. 

The front door opened and a woman appeared on the steps of the porch. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked so very different from Alex that Sam wasn’t sure if this could really be Eliza Danvers. But then she saw the sisters smile.

“Mum!” Alex exhaled, all the pressure suddenly gone. She walked over to her mother and sank into her arms. She needed to relax just for a second.

“Alex, are you okay? What is going on?” Eliza looked over her daughter’s shoulder and when she saw the unconscious woman in Kara’s arms she kissed Alex on the cheek and let go of her. 

“Kara, love, bring your friend inside. Take her to your room.”  
She looked at Sam. “I am Eliza. Alex’s and Kara’s mum.”

Sam smiled at her. “It is an honor to meet you, Eliza. My name is Sam. Sam Arias.”

Alex looked at her mother.  
“Mum, Sam and I will take care of the horses. We’ll be up with you as soon as possible. Then I’ll explain everything.”

Eliza nodded. “Take your time. Kara can get me up to speed.”

She walked up the stairs to Kara’s room and looked at the young woman in her daughter’s bed, taking in all the cuts and bruises on her face, wondering how much more there were underneath her clothes. It was clear that she was running a fever. 

“Kara, will you run downstairs and get me my supplies and some water? I’ll have a look at your friend.”

Kara nodded, but stopped in the doorframe.  
“Mum?”

Eliza turned. “Yes, dear?”

“She is in that condition because of me. … She saved my life.”

Eliza looked at her and nodded.  
“I will do everything that I can, my love.”

—

With Kara’s help Eliza removed the young woman’s shirt and flinched at the sight before her.  
“Who did this to her”, she asked. 

“Soldiers of Metropolis … by orders of her brother.”

“Her brother?” Eliza stopped. “Who is she, Kara?”

Kara sighed. “Her name is Lena Luthor. She is Lex Luthor’s half-sister. She fled from he castle five years ago and has been helping her people ever since. The soldiers captured her, because she tried to save me.”

Eliza slowly nodded. “You can tell me the rest later. Right now I need to assess the damage.”  
She carefully prodded the area around the arrow wound. “How long since this has been inflicted?”

“Almost five days.”

“Did Alex apply this?” She wiped away some of the paste and smelled it. 

“Yes.”

Eliza smiled. “Good girl. … Kara, come here. Wash this off. I will change the wound dressing and give her something against the infection. It was a good idea that you bandaged her ribs for the journey, but I think we’ll take it off now so she can breathe more easily. Are there any more injuries on her legs I should be aware of?”

“No”, Kara answered and blushed. Eliza took notice.  
She looked at the arrow wound again.  
“This was an arrow, right?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure that they got the whole thing out?”

Kara looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve seen cases in which a tiny piece of the head was lodged inside a wound, causing mayhem. Get me my glasses, will you? And I need some light. … Oh, and better get your sister and Sam. What I am going to do will be unpleasant. If Lena wakes up during this we might have to hold her down.”

— 

Lena did wake up. 

It hurt like hell. It felt like someone was poking her with a hot iron. She screamed and tried to wriggle away, but there were people holding her down. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. All she knew was that she was in pain.

“No! Please! Please, stop!”

“Shh, Lena, it’s okay. This will be over in a minute and you’ll feel better.” 

Kara?  
Lena opened her eyes and stared at Kara who was holding down her shoulders. 

“My mother needs to get the rest of the arrow-head out of your shoulder. She’s almost done, Lena. Just hold on for one more minute.”

Mother?  
The pain was unbearable. She screamed again, but she tried to hold still.

“I got it. It’s okay, Lena. It’s out.”  
The older woman was smiling at her, a piece of metal in the grip of a pair of tweezers. Lena exhaled and the hands holding her let go. Instead she could have sworn she felt Kara’s lips on her forehead and heard her whisper: “It’s okay. Close your eyes and rest now, Lena. You’ll be fine. I promise.”

She chose to believe her.

— 

“What’s your opinion, mum?”  
Alex looked down on Lena. Eliza had stitched her up and now she was sleeping.

“My opinion is that whoever did this to her should never be allowed to see sunlight again.”  
Eliza clenched her teeth. “Apart from the arrow wound she has three broken ribs, they cut her with knives, the whipped and beat her … Who does something like this?!” 

She was angrier than she had ever been.  
“The most important thing is to get the infection under control. You did good with the tools you had, Alex. Fortunately I have medicine that’s a little stronger. I am positive that she will come around. But what effects this will have on her soul … I can’t say.” 

She looked at her daughters.  
“I am just glad that the two of you made it out in one piece. I guess I will have to expect a visit from J’onn in the not so far future”?

Alex nodded. “I guess so. Vasquez is on her way to brief him. I’m sure he will want to talk to Lena.”

Eliza sighed. “Well, let’s make sure she’ll be up to that.” 

She packed up her things.

“I suggest we all meet in the kitchen for something to eat and then you girls rest a little. Kara, you’ll stay with Lena. I don’t want her to wake up alone and she seems to react to you. I’ll get you pillows and a blanket so you can make yourself more comfortable. Sam, I would offer for you to take my room, but the way my daughter and you look at each other I’m guessing you’ll be fine sharing hers?”

Both Sam and Alex stared at her, their faces flushed.  
Kara had to laugh so much, she basically snorted. 

“Alex’s room is fine, Mrs. Danvers”, Sam mumbled.

“It’s Eliza, dear.”


	13. Waking up

Lena woke up to the sunlight streaming through a window next to her bed. She felt the warmth and lay there with her eyes closed, soaking it up. The mattress underneath her felt incredibly soft.

She wasn’t sure where she was and keeping her eyes closed let her have a few more moments of peace before she had to face reality again. Whatever that entailed. 

The first thing she saw when she finally opened them was a framed painting on the wall opposite her. It showed a city. Towers rose to the sky and green trees provided shade for what appeared to be a market. She had a faint idea that she had seen it before, but she could not remember where. 

To her right there was a door. It was closed and Lena wondered if she was allowed to go through it, should she wish to do so. 

She tried to sit up a little, awakening a soaring pain in her shoulder. She stopped her movement at once and focused on her breath for a while. Then she pulled the neckline of her shirt down just a little to get a look at her shoulder. It was hidden underneath bandages. 

She remembered. _Tweezers and a piece of metal._

There was movement next to the bed and Lena managed to sit up a little more to see what was going on. 

Kara lay on the ground, her head on a cushion, a blanket up to her neck. She was on her side with her knees drawn up, her hair half in her face and half spread around her with the sunlight causing tiny reflections in it that looked like sparkles. 

Lena watched her for a while, wondering just how long the woman had been sleeping like this. 

When she moved again, the pain flared up and she groaned, causing Kara to stir. The Kryptonian looked up to her, blinking, and pushed the hair from her face.

“Lena”, she said, looking at her in concern.  
She got up to her knees and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. An adorable sight, Lena thought. 

She hadn’t yet answered and Kara came closer, putting the back of her hand to Lena’s forehead. Lena felt herself blush.

“The fever has broken.”  
Kara seemed happy and it made Lena smile.

“Kara …”  
Her voice was almost unrecognizable to Lena’s ears, hoarse and barely audible. She tried to clear her throat.  
“Water …”, she asked and Kara nodded.  
“Of course.” She took a cup from the nightstand and held it to Lena’s lips. 

Lena drank, trying not to waste any of the precious liquid.

“Thank you.” She let herself sink back down into the pillows.  
“How long”, she asked, hoping Kara would understand.

“Almost six days since you’ve been captured, three days since we left.”

Lena gave her a small nod.

“You’re in my mother’s house. She is a doctor.”

Another nod.

“I will go and get her so she can check on you, okay?” 

Kara turned around, but Lena’s hand took hold of hers.  
“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Kara looked at her, her face the epitome of sincerity.  
“There is nothing you have to thank me for.”

—

Eliza was content with her patient’s progress.  
She checked Lena’s vitals, checked her wounds and nodded. 

“Very good”, she said, looking at Lena. “But you will need a lot of rest. And food. You have to eat something. Do you think you’d be up for a little soup before you go back to sleep?”

Lena nodded. “I think so.”

Eliza seemed pleased. She looked at her daughter.  
“Kara, get some for Lena, please?”

“Sure.”

When Kara was out of the room, Eliza turned back to Lena and took her hand.  
“I know, all of this must be overwhelming for you. Alex told me everything. I … I just want to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Lena was confused. 

“You saved my daughter. You willingly risked your life for her. So, no matter who you are or whose name you share, you will always be welcome in my house. I just wanted you to know that.” 

Lena felt the tears in her eyes and Eliza saw them, too. She squeezed Lena’s hand and got up.  
“Let Kara help you with the soup. No need to try to appear strong and get second degree burns”, she chuckled and left the room.

It was mushroom soup and it was delicious. It was a little weird to have Kara feed her spoon for spoon, but Lena was tired and so she allowed herself to be weak.

Kara made sure she didn’t strain herself and Lena was grateful. Her eyes grew heavy after a while and Kara helped her to lie back down. 

She waited until Lena’s breath had evened out, before she left the room and went downstairs. 

Alex looked at her from her chair by the fireplace.  
“How is she?”

“Better, I think. She ate some soup. She’s sleeping now.”

“Mum took Sam to the market. I think she likes her.”

“As far as I can tell it is impossible not to like Sam, Alex”, Kara said and put the empty soup bowl into the sink.

“What’s wrong, Kara?”

“Nothing”, she said and knew that it didn’t sound convincing. She was tired and frustrated and angry and feeling helpless all at once. She sighed.  
“I just think that it is unfair to burden all our expectations on Lena. She hasn’t asked for this. Hell, she almost died and here we are, hoping that she might take on her brother. … If I was her I’d try to get away from him as far as possible.”

Alex got up and joined her in the kitchen.  
“You know that’s not true. You would never run, Kara. It’s not in your nature. Why don’t you tell me what it really is that bothers you?”

Kara bit her lip.  
“I want to protect her, Alex. I don’t want her to have to do this. I don’t want her in the line of fire.”

Alex smiled at her softly and put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “You like her.”

“Yes”, Kara sighed. “Yes, I do. I hardly know her, but I like her and I want to keep her safe.”

“And you will. I know you. You won’t let her do this without you. And you know me. Wherever you go, I’ll go. Whatever Lena decides. If she wants to take on the man who tried to kill her, we’ll be there right next to her. And if she decides that she doesn’t want anything to do with this … Well, we’ll be at war anyway, at least she will be with us where we can keep an eye on her, right?”

Kara looked at her. “I cannot stop staring at her, Alex. Her eyes … it’s like she sees right through me. As if she knows me.”

Alex laughed. “Oh, Rao, you have it bad.”

“Who has it bad?” Sam was half through the door already, carrying two baskets filled with groceries. Alex met her and took one from her. 

“My sister. She likes the princess.”

Sam looked at them and frowned. “Are we treating this fact as news?”

Kara looked at her sister. “Alex, I want to revise my statement. There is actually a lot not to like about Sam.”

Sam laughed. “Oh, come on, Kara. You’ve been in love with her from the second you saw her … or at least the second you brought her to my house. And to be fair, I think you made a very good choice. All I know about Lena points to her being a goodhearted person … and kind of a badass. Much like your sister here.” 

“Oh, you two are just gross”, Kara laughed. “Where’s mum by the way?” 

“She was called to someone who needed medical attention. She asked me to bring all the food home. … Has Lena eaten?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then let her sleep and maybe tomorrow we can wash her hair, dress her in some fresh clothes. Make her feel human again.”


	14. Who am I?

Kara woke up with a start. She didn’t know why, but she was sitting upright, her heart racing and her hand searching for her sword that wasn’t here, because her mother would never allow it in her bedroom.  
She stayed where she was for a moment and then she heard it again. A voice, Lena’s voice, mumbling something in her sleep with apparent urgency. 

Kara got to her knees and looked at Lena who’s head was rolling from side to side, her hands clenched to fists, and who was whispering to someone, begging him not to hurt her anymore, to please let her die, to please end this.

Kara took hold of Lena’s hands, but the touch seemed to startle her and her motions became more erratic.  
“Lena. … Lena, wake up”, Kara said, but Lena was too absorbed in the nightmare she was obviously having. 

“Please, don’t hurt me! Please!”

Kara cupped Lena’s face with her hands. “Lena, wake up. You are safe. Nobody can hurt you. Listen to me. Listen to my voice.”

“Please … no!

Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead.  
“Lena! Wake up! I am here. You’re safe!”

“Kara?”  
Lena opened her eyes and stared at her, unfocused at first, but then with more clarity, their faces only inches from each other.

“You’re safe”, Kara repeated, not knowing what to do next. She considered pulling away, getting up, but then Lena lifted her head just a tiny bit so their foreheads were touching. 

“Thank you”, she whispered, still breathing heavily, and Kara felt Lena’s tears on her own cheeks. 

The crying started gradually, eventually evolving into hard sobs.  
Kara pulled Lena up and into her arms, trying not to hurt her, but Lena didn’t seem to care anyway. She put her arms around Kara, hid her face in the crook of her neck and gave in to all the hurt, pain and anger, the sadness and the fear.  
Kara held her and repeated “It’s okay”, because she didn’t know what else to say or how to make her feel better.

She didn’t remember at what point they had shifted from sitting to lying down, but when Kara woke up that’s what she was … lying down on her bed, holding a sleeping Lena Luthor in her arms. What she also woke up to was her mother standing in the doorframe, looking at her and Lena with a smile. She put her index finger to her mouth to prevent Kara from saying anything and closed the door instead.  
Kara sighed and closed her eyes, listening to Lena’s heartbeat. She was asleep in minutes.

—

Relaxing her muscles in the bathtub was an immense relief, even though Lena had to be carried there and undressed like a child. 

Kara had been blushing all the way through, getting only more flustered when Lena stated that she was sure Kara had seen her naked already. At that point she had started mumbling apologies about not being able to ask for consent. Lena’s answer had been that if she had to choose between death and Kara seeing her without her clothes on, she would gladly choose the latter, causing Sam to snort with laughter.

Alex had taken her sister outside after that and Sam had taken it on her to help Lena clean herself up. Lena was grateful.

“Feeling better”, Sam asked, while she ran her hands through Lena’s hair, washing away the last of the soap. 

Lena didn’t know how to answer. Did she feel better? What was better supposed to be like?  
“A little”, she finally answered.

Sam took a pot of warm water and rinsed her hair one last time.  
“I am still on the fence if I ought to call you Lena or address you by your title. Any preferences?”

“Lena. Always Lena. Even if you hadn’t saved my life.”

Sam chuckled. “Oh, I didn’t do much. Most of it was Kara. She was insistent that you had to be saved. Even before she knew who you were.”

“She was?” Lena looked at her and Sam smiled. “Oh, yes. She almost murdered Alex for getting her to safety in the first place. … You know, in the woods where they took you prisoner. She had a concussion and they were outnumbered, but she would have fought for you nevertheless. She didn’t even know your name then.”

“Hm”, Lena hummed. She leant back and relished the feeling of Sam’s fingers running through her hair. “What about you, Sam”, she asked. “Why did you betray someone as formidable as my brother? And by that I mean a total maniac.”

“He killed my husband.”

Lena froze.  
“Oh, Sam … I am so sorry …”

Sam looked at her. “It wasn’t your doing, Lena. It’s not your fault who you are related to.”

“But … I still feel …”

“Responsible”, Sam asked. “Why? It’s not like you persuaded him to become a tyrant.” 

She turned around and grabbed a towel.  
“Do you think the two of us can manage to get you out of the tub? Or do we need to get your blushing knight in shining armor back in?”

Lena laughed. “I think we can manage.”

Sam helped her to get dry, bandaged her wounds and helped her dress. As soon as Lena was back in bed she felt the exhaustion. Even such an easy thing as taking a bath was a test of endurance for her body and she hated it. 

Sam sat down next to her.  
“You know, Lena, it is natural for you to be tired. Your body has been through a lot. You cannot overexert yourself. Be patient.”

“How did you know that’s what I was thinking about”, Lena asked and Sam laughed good-naturedly. “You know … for a Luthor you’re pretty obvious.”

Lena huffed. “Yeah, well, I’m only part Luthor.”

Sam looked at her thoughtfully.  
“I never knew my father and my mother died when I was sixteen, so I’m no expert when it comes to family, but as far as I’m concerned a person should be measured by his or her deeds alone. So I’m guessing that in my mind you’re not a Luthor at all, ‘always Lena’.”  
She smiled.  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes with lunch.”

—

Lena slept through most of the day, feeling a little more refreshed when she woke up in time for dinner. She thought about getting up and trying to join the others, but she knew she’d probably just fall down the stairs.  
Instead she looked at the painting across the room and studied it. The towers looked modern. Not at all like the ones in Metropolis. They also seemed to compliment the trees, like nature was not their polar opposite, but merely another thread in the city’s fabric. She wondered who had done the painting and if these towers existed.

“That is Argo.”

Lena was startled when Kara spoke. She stood in the door, looking at the painting like she saw it with fresh eyes. 

“I was born there.”

Lena remembered. Argo, the great capital of Krypton, that was now destroyed and at the bottom of a lake.

“Did you paint this”, she asked and Kara nodded. 

“I used to dream about it night after night, so I thought, if I could put it on canvas … maybe I could be done with it.”

“Why would you want to be done with it?”

Kara looked at her. “Because in my dream, right after seeing the towers and the great market, I saw the water and the death of my people.”

Lena bit her lip.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t …”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Lena. You couldn’t have known. And to be fair, I wasn’t there when Krypton was destroyed. I was already in National City.” 

She looked around and than at Lena.  
“Would you like to join us for dinner? It’s a lovely evening and I thought you might want to get out of here for a little while. I promise, I’ll get you upstairs when you get tired.”

She looked like she was genuinely hoping Lena would agree.

“I do not want to impose …”

“You’re not. We would be honored to be in your company.”

Lena looked at her. “Well, in that case I would be happy to join.”

She would not let Kara carry her. At some point she would have to get back up on her feet and this was as good a point as any. She untangled herself from the bedsheets and took Kara’s hand to get up and steady herself. The Kryptonian insisted on offering her arm as she proceeded down the short hall and the stairs, making their progress slower, but also a lot safer. Lena felt her watchful eyes on her the whole way and knew Kara would be there to catch her should she fall.

When she reached the bottom step, Lena felt like she had run a great distance at top speed. She stopped for a second, afraid Kara would notice or – even worse – pity her, but she didn’t say a word. She just waited for her to go on.

Dinner was served on the porch, she realized after Kara carefully steered her through the door. Alex, Sam and Eliza all looked up at her, all smiling. 

“Lena”, Alex said. “It is good to see you up. Come over here, we reserved you the couch.”

She helped Lena settle down, propping her up with pillows so she would be able to eat without straining herself. Then Alex and Kara vanished into the kitchen to get the food.

It was good to be outside, to watch the sun disappear for the day, surrounded by people who meant well, who had taken her in, saved her over and over again. She ate her food with appetite and saw Kara smile. Her smile could light up the night.

After dinner, Kara went inside to get candles and blankets and they spent the next hour or so with friendly banter. Lena mostly listened. It was clear that Alex, Kara and Eliza were close. Lena had never felt like this with her family. And even Sam, who was as new in the group as she was, seemed to fit in effortlessly. She had her arm around Alex and easily contributed to the conversation. Lena did not know how to do that. How to fit in.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Lena looked up and into Eliza’s eyes.  
“I … I thought about how I never had family like this”, she answered honestly and when she realized all eyes were on her she continued. “My mother died when I was little, my father a few years later and Lillian … Lillian never saw me as family. The only one who loved me …”, she trailed off. 

“… was your brother?” Eliza looked at her. “You don’t have to be ashamed to talk about him, Lena. You’re not responsible for his choices and there is nothing wrong with admitting that he loved you and that you loved him.”

Lena bit her lip and nodded. It felt weird to talk about Lex, let alone about how he had been different once. But he had. He had been smart and funny and he had loved her with all of his heart. 

“He was … different when he was a boy. He was my big brother and he protected me. He loved me. He was a good person … I don’t …”, she wiped away a tear. “I don’t know what happened, but there is nothing of that boy left inside of him. There’s only hate and it kills me.”

“When he came to see you …”, Sam stopped when she saw the look in Lena’s eyes.

“He said he wasn’t surprised that I betrayed him, because in the end I was a Luthor, but he wanted to know why I did not try to conspire with the nobles to take him down”, Lena said.

“And why didn’t you?”

“… Because I never even thought about taking his place. I never wanted to. All I wanted was for him to stop hurting people.” She sighed. “I never really thought any further than that, but I guess, in the end that’s what I am here for now, isn’t it? You want me to step up and take his place.”  
She looked at Alex, because she knew Alex would be the one to give her a straight answer.

Alex thought about her response for a moment. 

“When we went to Metropolis, our orders were to find out if your brother was about to invade National City. I also had orders to find out if there was any truth to the rumors about you and if so, to try and speak to you. As you know, things happened a lot differently and faster than expected, so we made the decision to take you to safety. I expect our chancellor to arrive in a few days and he will want to talk to you about your plans.”  
She took a breath.  
“But … nobody will pressure you, Lena. This is your decision and yours alone. If you decide that you never want to set foot into Metropolis again, J’onn will understand. As will we.”

Lena had no idea how to feel about all of this. She didn’t know how to express what was going on inside her, but she tried. 

“I was never just myself. I was the orphan, Lionel’s bastard, Lex’s sister … never just Lena. I don’t know how to be … just me. Who I am if I’m not seen in relation to others … What I want to do.”

“You are welcome here for as long as you want, Lena”, Eliza said. “If you want to make a life here, we will help you in any way we can. If you want to go somewhere else … we will find a way as well.”

“Thank you.”  
Lena felt overwhelmed by this. In a good way, but overwhelmed. She looked at Kara who had stayed silent the whole time, watching her.  
“I am a little tired. I hope it is not rude if I retire for the night. Kara, would you mind helping me upstairs?”

“Not at all”, Kara said and helped her up. She took Lena’s hand and led her inside. As soon as they reached the stairs and she saw Lena’s exasperated look, Kara stopped. “I know you want to get up yourself, but I also know that you’re exhausted, so … May I carry you upstairs?”

Lena just nodded. It was an almost familiar thing by now. Kara’s hand underneath her knees, the other holding her back. Her head leaning on Kara’s shoulder while she walked up the stairs. She did not mind. She felt safe. 

Kara sat her down on the bed.  
“Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay, than I’ll be back later.”

Lena took her hand.  
“Kara, I am fine. … You know, you don’t have to sleep on the floor each night to guard me. I won’t vanish into thin air.” 

Kara raised her eyebrows.  
“Well, the other options when it comes to sleeping arrangements would be to join Alex and Sam – and I really don’t want that, because … gross –, the couch or my mum’s room, but she snores, so … if you don’t mind I’d rather sleep here.”

Lena chuckled. “Well, in that case … May I ask … are Sam and Alex …?”

“Yes. Oh, yes, they are and they are not as sneaky about it as they think.” Kara looked mortified.

“So, your sister is …”

“Gay? Yes, she is. I’ve never asked Sam, but given that she had a husband, I’m guessing she’s at least bi. … As am I, in case you were wondering.” She grinned when she saw Lena blush. “I hope that is not a problem?”

Lena shook her head, getting more flustered by the second. “Not at all.”

“Good”, Kara said and looked down to where Lena was still holding on to her hand. Lena let go as if Kara’s skin was suddenly scalding hot.  
Kara smiled.  
“Goodnight, Lena. Sleep well.”

She moved for the door, but stopped again.

“What was your mother’s name”, she asked.

“What?” Lena was still flustered.

“Your mother’s last name. What was is?”

“Kieran”, Lena said and frowned. “Why?”

“Why don’t you claim it?”

“What do you mean?”

Kara shrugged. “You said you don’t know how to be yourself if you’re not a Luthor, but you don’t have to be. You can be Lena Kieran. And find out who she is if she’s not someone’s daughter or sister. Or you can be both if you want to. I am Kara Zor-El, because I choose to be. But I am also Kara Danvers, daughter of Eliza, sister to Alex. I am both and that is a big part of what makes me who I am. … Just something to consider, I guess.”  
She smiled.  
“Sweet dreams, Lena.”  
She closed the door behind her.


	15. Mornings are for coffee and contemplation

Waking up to Kara’s regular breathing had something so soothing, Lena wondered how she had ever lived without it. 

She remembered waking up in her room in the castle, the cold seeping through the old stones even in summer, and how she had never felt at home there. 

She also remembered the mornings in the forest with the mist drifting over the ground and the sound of the birds greeting the new day. 

She wasn’t sure if she remembered mornings with her mother. She had a vague memory of a warm blue and green checkered blanket and a woman’s voice humming a melody that was equally sweet and very sad.

It was still early, hardly the beginning of dawn. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down to the floor. Kara was asleep, her golden hair fanned around her like a halo. She looked so beautiful, almost otherworldly, it took Lena’s breath away and she didn’t know why. 

She remembered the stories her father told her about the last daughter of Krypton. How she had been obsessed with them. But she couldn’t have known that one day she would find herself in a position to watch Kara sleep, have Kara guard her, to save each other’s lives.

She slowly rolled herself over to the other side of the bed and put her feet on the ground. The distance to the door were four steps. She took them slowly, trying not to wake the Kryptonian from her sleep. The door swung open silently and she closed it behind her. 

The stairs seemed more of a problem, but Lena wouldn’t let herself be discouraged. She had never in her life given up when things got complicated, she wouldn’t start now. 

Set took the first step and had to hold on to the railing to keep her balance. Her ribs didn’t agree with the sudden movement and she hissed. As much as she hated it she would need more time for her body to heal. She took another step nonetheless. This time making sure to move more slowly.  
Getting down the whole staircase seemed to take ages, but she managed, even though she was sweating profusely as she reached the bottom.

The whole house was quiet and Lena used the opportunity to look around a little, taking in the kitchen with all of the pots and pans and the big wooden table that seemed perfect to host a larger number of guests. She wondered if she would be content living in a house like this, cooking, having people over for dinner.

She opened the front door and stepped outside and into the crisp morning air. The chairs were still on the porch and so Lena took a blanket and sat down for a while to gather her strength and enjoy the view.

She must have sat there longer than she thought, because when Alex joined her she brought cups of coffee and held one out to her. Lena had always been more partial to tea, but she took the cup anyway and sipped the brown liquid, savoring its bitterness and the way it made her pulse speed up.  
Alex had yet to say a word, but Lena didn’t mind, so they sat there in silence, watching the sun come up and burning away the last remnants of the morning mist.

“Couldn’t sleep”, was the first thing Alex asked after what felt like hours and Lena just shook her head in return. 

“I’m guessing this is all a bit much.”

It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a statement exactly either. It just hung in between and Lena knew she wasn’t required to answer. They sipped their coffee and sat in silence.

It was only when Lena had finished her coffee and placed the mug onto the table that Alex spoke again.  
“I am sorry”, she said and Lena was not entirely sure what exactly she was sorry for. Saving her life was something that in her book didn’t require an apology.

“We were reckless and you came to our aid. Now you are paying the price.”

_Ah, that …_

“It was my decision to help you. There is nothing you have to be sorry for. It would have gotten to this point sooner or later. … If it weren’t for you I’d probably be dead by now”, she answered, looking straight ahead at the field that now that the sun was up sported a shade of green that she did not now from her home country. It was deeper and richer somehow.

“But I am not sure if I can be what you need me to be. I am not a soldier and I am surely not queen material.” She chuckled. “I hardly know court etiquette. It used to drive Lillian crazy.” She stopped. Thinking about her stepmother made something inside of her feel uneasy even if she wasn’t there.

“I am not trying to persuade you to do something you don’t want to do. You saved my little sister and I will forever be in your debt.” Alex ran her hand through her hair. “But you have to know that there will be war. No matter what you decide.”

“And you think that me being on the front line challenging my brother will make a difference.”  
It wasn’t a question either.

“The people of Metropolis are looking up to you, Lena. Not just the men you were fighting with. All of them. They see you. For what you are doing. Not for your name.”

Lena looked at her, her expression neutral. “They shouldn’t. I am not the hero they need.”

“Maybe not yet.”  
Alex got up. “Do you need help getting back upstairs?”

“I’d rather sit here for a while longer if you don’t mind.”

“Of course”, Alex answered and collected both their cups. “I’ll get some breakfast ready. Just shout if you need something.”

Lena sat motionless for a while, feeling the weight on her shoulders, the expectations, the disappointment. It had always been this way, since the first day she had set foot into the Luthor castle the feeling of being weighed down had been her constant companion. She sighed and walked over to the stables. 

Someone – probably Alex – had already fed the horses, but Lena felt their restlessness and so she opened the gate and let them run free on the field. One of the horses – the black gelding – did not move though. He stood there, sniffing her scent, but also watching her like he was trying to decide what to make of her. She held out her hand, but he hesitated, waiting for her next move. Lena stood absolutely still.  
After a few minutes the horse came closer, he bowed his head and pressed his nose into her palm. Lena smiled.

“That’s peculiar”, she heard Kara say behind her and she turned her head. 

“Star is not very good with strangers. He … let’s just say, he can be a handful”, Kara said, remembering the first time Winn had tried to touch the gelding and the way he hadn’t been able to sit for days, because Star had kicked him in the butt.  
She held out an apple to Lena who took it and fed the horse that was making affectionate noises.  
“I think he likes you.” 

She looked at Lena and Lena suddenly was very aware of the fact that she was still in the clothes she had slept in, her hair probably in a total disarray.

“Breakfast will be ready soon. I thought you might want to freshen up a bit? I put some new clothes on the bed. I could help you … or I can get Sam if you’d rather …” Kara trailed off, blushing.

Lena laughed. “I would be grateful if you’d help me. You don’t have to be so flustered all the time. I’ve spent the last years living in the forest. Privacy wasn’t always a given.”

“I …”, Kara looked at her and frowned. “It still feels wrong. It feels like you’ve never really had a say in things and I am only adding to that. I don’t want that.”

“So you don’t want me to go back to Metropolis when I’m healthy? To fight my brother?”  
Lena knew it was an unfair question, one with no right answer, but she wanted to know and she was almost shocked when Kara did not hesitate with her response.

“No. I don’t.” 

“You don’t?” Now it was Lena’s turn to frown. 

Kara bit her lip and scratched Morningstar’s neck. The horse leant into her like he was starving for her attention and Lena didn’t blame him.

“If it were up to me, I would keep you safe. Somewhere far away from all of this. Far away from your brother”, she said and stared at her feet.

“But why? I might be your only hope for peace”, Lena said almost softly. She tried to get Kara to look up without much success. 

“It is not fair to you. It is not fair to burden you with all of this. You did not ask for this.”

“Some people would say it’s a duty that comes with the name”, Lena said and finally Kara lifted her head.

“But you did not ask for that either.”  
She sighed.  
“I know how … how it feels. To have no say in things. To find yourself in a new place, in a new family, in a completely new world without being asked. Without having an option. I know how it feels to carry the burden of a famous family name. The thing is … I had a great foster family. They never pressured me to be anything I did not want to be. I could have chosen to lead a different life than the one I lead. I could have been a farmer or a fisherman. I could have become a carpenter, but I chose to be a soldier, because I want to keep people safe. … You never had a choice. Or well, you had. You chose not to rule the country with your brother, but to oppose him instead. You’re already a lot braver than you give yourself credit for. … But the choice to leave it all behind … you never had that. You have it now and I want you to know that I will put anyone in their place who tells you otherwise.” 

Kara’s eyes locked onto Lena’s and there was some sort of understanding, something that Lena could not exactly put in words, but she tried. “It might sound strange, but I feel like I know you.”

She half expected Kara to laugh at her, tell her she’s being silly, but Kara’s eyes locked onto Lena’s and she looked at her with such calm, that Lena physically felt all of her muscles relax. There was a moment when Kara took in her face as if she was trying to memorize each and every line and detail. Then she smiled and said: “Oh, I am sure that I’ve known you for many lifetimes.” And it felt truer than anything Lena had ever heard.


	16. J'onn J'onzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I almost never write notes. But this chapter kinda wrote itself and that is noteworthy, because it rarely happens.  
> Usually you have an outline or at least an idea for a chapter, but I didn't know what J'onn would have to say to Lena until he did. And I am glad that he did, because it took me by surprise. ... And I f*cking wrote it. ;)  
> It's hard to explain, but when you're at a point where the characters take over your story ... that's where writing is really fun.  
> I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

J’onn J’onzz was an impressive man, tall and muscular, clad in a black dress uniform like the ones people would wear on formal occasions. It bore no medals, but Lena was sure there would have been no shortage of them.  
She sat on the porch when he arrived and watched him as he easily dismounted his horse and gave the reins to his adjutant who was no less tall, but younger and what people would probably call handsome – in a scruffy way.

Lena had known that the chancellor would be arriving today. He had been polite enough to give them notice and so instead of spending the day dozing away she had made something of an effort. Now that she saw him come towards her she was glad that she had washed her hair and wore a dress in a light green that Sam said made her eyes shine and had Kara lick her lips – oh yes, she had noticed that. She also noticed how Kara’s mood changed to something somber when the young adjutant looked at her.

Lena stood up when the chancellor came closer. He looked friendly enough, but Lena made it a point not to let first impressions fool her. Next to her Alex and Kara stood to attention, which somehow made J’onn J’onzz smile. “At ease, girls”, he laughed and gave them a friendly hug before he focused his attention on Lena.

“Lady Luthor”, he said and took a bow. “It is a pleasure meeting you.”

Lena looked at him, not knowing how to react. It had been a long time since anyone had addressed her as anything other than Lena. And she had never felt comfortable with people bowing to her.

“Please, get up, Chancellor”, she said. “And call me Lena. Lady Luthor is my stepmother.”

She saw him give the tiniest of smiles as he got back up.  
“As you wish”, he said, “but only if you call me J’onn. … Why don’t we sit down?”  
He pointed at the sofa behind Lena and she gladly complied. He was about to join her when the front door opened.

“J’onn J’onzz!”

“Eliza!” He laughed and met her at the door to pull her into a hug.  
“It is good to see you! You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Oh, leave the compliments to the young ones”, she laughed. “You and I know better!”  
She looked over his shoulder. “You brought company.”

“Oh, yes. Mon-El of Daxam. He is my security detail.” He all but rolled his eyes at the notion that he might need a bodyguard. “Alex, can you show him where to put the horses?”

Alex nodded. “Sure”, she said with a short glance at her sister who was apparently frozen on the top step.

“Mon-El?”  
Eliza also looked at Kara who in return stared at the young man who now followed Alex into the barn. When he was gone Kara turned and went back inside.

Lena followed the whole interaction with interest.

“He’s an excellent soldier”, J’onn said as if it was an answer to some kind of unspoken question. “Are you going to join us, Eliza”, he then asked and she shook her head.  
“I guess whatever you want to talk to Lena about is better discussed between the two of you. I was hoping you would join us for dinner though? I want you to meat Sam Arias. You owe her your gratitude.”

“Yes, I know. Where is the young woman”, he asked.

“I sent her to the market. She should be back soon.”  
She looked at Lena and then back at J’onn. “Can I talk to you inside for a moment?”  
She didn’t wait for an answer and J’onn chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen.

“Be nice to Lena, J’onn”, Eliza said. “She is a good person and she is conflicted about what to do.”

“I know”, he said. “Don’t worry.”

“But I do worry, J’onn”, Eliza answered. “She saved my daughter. She should not be in the position you’re about to put her in.”

He sighed. “She is already in this position, no matter what I say. And I have a feeling that she knows it.” 

“I’m sure she does. She is smart. … And why did you bring Mon-El? You must have known that it would be tough on Kara.”

“I know, I know!” He threw his arms up in exasperation. “I did not want a security detail in the first place, but General Lane insisted and so I agreed. I could not know he would send Mon-El of all people. But I couldn’t decline without an explanation.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll make sure we’re going to leave right after dinner. We can stay in town and ride on tomorrow.”

Eliza nodded. “That would be wise. Because the boy broke Kara’s heart and if he hurts her again I will feed him to the pigs.” 

—

Lena waited for J’onn to sit down opposite her, before she spoke.  
“Did Eliza instruct you not to be so hard on me”, she asked and smirked.

“Something like that”, he answered and gave her a smile in return. She saw him taking in the bruises on her face. “I am glad to see that you’re feeling better. Vasquez told me that you were in a bad condition when they brought you here.”

“Vasquez”, she asked.

“The captain who brought you over from Metropolis.”

Lena frowned. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember. To be honest, anything from my capture to until I woke up here in Midvale is a little hazy.”

“You were sick. It’s to be expected.” He leant back in his chair. “You probably know why I am here …”

“For a politician you’re not one to beat around the bush, are you?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

J’onn grinned. “Not really, I’m afraid. It’s probably why my advisors think I need a bodyguard.”

“It’s generally better to be on the safe side”, Lena said. “… Why did Kara freeze when she saw him?”  
She knew it was unprofessional to ask, but she was curious and if J’onn J’onzz wanted something from her, the least he could do was to answer a small question such as this.

He hesitated for a moment, looking at her like he wanted to figure out why she was interested.  
“They were a couple.”

“And now?”

“Now they are not. But I am not the one you should ask this question.”

“Fair enough.” Lena nodded. “Ask me your question then. Ask me if I am willing to fight my brother for you.”

“Are you?”

“The honest answer is that I don’t know. It feels like my whole life was a fight, especially the last few years, and I am just so tired of it.”

J’onn nodded. “I understand”, he said and waited.

Lena sighed. “I also know that war will be inevitable. Lex will not stop.”

“No, he won’t”, J’onn agreed. “And his army is strong.”

“Are you afraid he will beat you?” Lena looked at him.

He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “No. I am not afraid of defeat. I worry about all of the lives that will be lost. On both sides. Your brother may not care about that, but I do.”

“You are right. He doesn’t care. He stopped acting like a human being years ago. … I’m just not sure what you want me to do? If I go back to Metropolis he will kill me. I have no army, no allies among the nobles …”

“But you have the faith of the people. They know you. They know what you’ve done the last couple of years. They know you fought for them.”

“But they are common people, J’onn, not soldiers.”

J’onn smiled. “You have fought with some of them, resisted arrest with them, lived with them. You know what they can do if they have a leader.”

“M’gann was their leader. I was just a girl with a famous family name”, she interrupted.

John shook his head. “They need a cause and most of all they need hope for a better live. You can give them that.”

“I cannot lead them into battle. That would be like leading lambs to the slaughter. Besides, I am no soldier.”

“No, but you are royalty.”

Lena laughed. “Hardly! I am Lionel’s bastard. Nothing more. Just ask Lillian.”

“Royalty is not always just a question of bloodline. You underestimate yourself, Lena.”

“I do not, J’onn. I know my place perfectly well.”

He sighed.  
They sat in silence for a while. Lena watched Alex who was talking to the adjutant by the barn. It seemed to be a rather uncomfortable and slightly heated discussion.  
Kara was inside the house and Lena had a feeling that she was watching her sister and her former lover from one of the windows. She wondered if this thing she felt in her stomach classified as jealousy.

“Do you remember your mother, Lena?”

She looked up and realized J’onn had been watching her.  
“No”, she said. “Sometimes I remember smells or sounds, but never her face.”

“What has Lionel told you about her?”

“Almost nothing. I only know that her name was Elizabeth Kieran. They had an affair and when she died he took me in.”

“Yes, but did he tell you who your mother was?” J’onn smiled. 

“What do you mean?” Lena frowned.

“Elizabeth Kieran was born in Metropolis, but moved to National City with her parents when she fourteen. Our countries were friendly in those days. She became an architect.”

“What?” Lena suddenly felt slightly lightheaded.

“When she was twenty-four her parents died in a fire. Elizabeth was grief-stricken. She needed a change and so she moved to Argo and designed beautiful buildings.”

 _The towers of Argo …_

“When she was twenty-seven”, J’onn continued, “Elizabeth joined a delegation of scientists and merchants on their way to Metropolis. Lionel had asked them to come to discuss a partnership between the two kingdoms. That’s where your parents met. Elizabeth didn’t know she was pregnant with you, but she sent word to Lionel when she found out and he visited you in Argo once or twice.”

“How do you …” Lena looked up. 

“How do I know?” J’onn smiled. “I met your mother once. When I was visiting Argo. I was friends with Kara’s parents. I am the one who brought her here at her mother’s request. Hasn’t she told you?”

“No.”

J’onn nodded. “I see …”

“What was she like? My mother?”

“She looked a lot like you. She was smart and she was very good at what she was doing. It was her who told Alura – Kara’s mother – the dam would not hold. She told them the engineers had miscalculated, but Zor-El wouldn’t listen.”

“She got me out … just like Kara’s mother got Kara out.” Lena stared at him. “That’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“Yes. She sent you to your father.”

“But why didn’t she come with me?” Lena’s eyes were full of tears all of a sudden.

“I don’t know. I am sorry, Lena. I would tell you if I knew. Maybe she thought she could prevent the catastrophe. Maybe she thought she could make Zor-El listen.”

She blinked away her tears.  
“Does Kara know?”

“No, she doesn’t. When she left for Metropolis with Alex she didn’t even know Lena Luthor existed and she doesn’t know about your mother’s connection to Argo. Nobody does. I just thought that you should know.”

“When I was small my father used to tell me about Argo. He used to tell me about the dam and the flood. And he used to tell me about Kara. For some reason I always felt safe knowing that she was out there.” She clenched her jaw. “Do you think that is weird?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t. I believe people are connected on different levels. Maybe you were destined to find each other again. Your father was not always warm and fuzzy, but he was a reasonable man. It’s a shame his son is nothing like him.”

“He was. When he was little. But Lillian changed him, made him close off his feelings.” Lena sighed. “But I am not going to defend him. He’s a monster of his own making.”

J’onn looked at Alex who was glaring at Mon-El by now.  
“Oh for goodness sake! Lena, will you excuse me for a moment? I think I might need to rescue my bodyguard from Alex’s wrath.”

Lena stayed seated. She did not know how to feel or to process what she had been told. All the things about her mother, about Argo … She had lived there. How could she have forgotten?  
She remembered the feeling of familiarity when she had first seen the painting in Kara’s room. The towers of Argo. She wondered which ones her mother had designed.

“Lena, are you alright?”  
Alex was hovering over her and Lena had to blink a few times to get out of her daze.

“Yes. I’m fine.” She looked at the poor soldier who had only just now gotten rid of Alex only to be lectured by J’onn next. “Did he break her heart”, she asked.

“Mon-El?” Alex looked at her. “Yes. He did. He broke Kara’s heart, but it was a long time ago.”

“She still looked shaken, when she saw him.”

“Well, she hadn’t seen him for almost a year, so I guess him being here shook her a little.” She sat down next to Lena. “How about you? You look a little shaken yourself. J’onn shouldn’t put that much pressure on you.”

“He didn’t. He … He just told me a few things about my mother that I did not know.”

“Oh!”  
The way Alex’s eyebrows rose in concern made her look like a lost puppy and it made Lena smile.

“It’s okay. It’s good that he told me. I just need a little time to process it all.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No! No. Please, stay. I could use a little distraction.”

“Did someone say distraction?”

“Sam! Where did you come from?” Lena laughed. “You have perfect timing.”

“I thought I’d take a different way back from the market and I came though the back door.”  
She looked at the two men arguing in the yard. “What’s going on?”

“Well, it seems like my sister’s ex-boyfriend managed to get himself appointed as J’onn’s adjutant so he could come and talk to Kara. … I told him he is not particularly welcome here, but he is pigheaded and thinks he has another shot.”

“And what is the chancellor telling him now”, Sam asked, looking at the body language of the older man that had become almost threatening. 

“Probably that he will have him executed if he takes one more step. … At least that’s what I’ve been threatening him with”, Alex said.

Suddenly they heard the front door fly open with so much force it almost seemed to fall of its hinges.

“Enough!”

The tone and volume of Kara’s voice made everyone stop and look at her.  
She marched across the open space to where J’onn was taking a few steps back to make space for her. Then Alex, Sam and Lena watched her say something they could not understand. Mon-El took a step in her direction, but she stopped him with her palm on his chest. She continued to talk, her voice getting louder and angrier. He tried to answer, but she just shook her head.  
“Leave”, she finally said, loud enough for them to hear. “You’re not welcome here, Mon-El!”

“But I love you!”  
It was his Hail Mary and Lena caught herself holding her breath. 

“But I don’t love you. Not anymore”, Kara said, before she turned and left him standing in his spot. Lena felt lighter somehow. 

—

Mon-El rode off shortly after, leaving J’onn behind on his insistence. 

Dinner was a lively affair with J’onn talking to Sam about her life as a spy, Alex rolling her eyes at her mother’s stories about her daughters’ childhood and even Kara adding the occasional tale. Lena listened and absorbed.

“J’onn, when did you first meet the Danvers’ family”, she finally asked and he smiled. 

“I met Jeremiah first. That was … thirty-five years ago.” He frowned. “It still feels like yesterday.”

Eliza took his hand and smiled. “Jeremia was a scientist. He travelled to the capital one day and when he came back he told me he had met the most extraordinary man. He said he believed that J’onn J’onzz would be chancellor one day.”

“So he had the gift of sight”, J’onn laughed.

“He believed in you. Right from the beginning”, Eliza answered and the conversation halted for a second.  
“Anyway, he also said he had invited this man to our home and surely enough a week later J’onn appeared on our porch and did not leave for another week”, she laughed. “He and Jeremiah were thick as thieves. That’s why we made him Alex’s godfather.”

“And I proudly am”, John smiled and Alex blushed.

“J’onn was also friends with my parents”, Kara added. “He was the one who first took me in after my mother sent me to National City. And he put me with the Danvers.” She smiled at Alex and Eliza. “I am so grateful for that.”

“So, J’onn, you’ve been to Argo? What was it like?” Sam sat upright. 

“It was amazing”, he said. “The most beautiful city I’ve ever seen. Prosperous, too. I wish I had been there in the end. Maybe I could have persuaded Zor-El …”

Lena saw Kara bite her lip. She reached out under the table and placed her hand of her knee. Kara’s head jerked up in surprise, but she gave Lena a quick smile.

“It’s hard to describe what Argo looked like. It was modern, but also traditional. The people cherished nature … Kara, do you still have the painting in your room?” J’onn looked at Kata and she nodded. “Well, it captures its essence a lot better than my tired ramblings”, he laughed. 

“How old were you when you left Argo, Kara”, Sam asked.

“I was six. I remember the market square and the people. I loved to run around and take in all the different colors, sounds and smells. There was a tree in the middle of it. It was like a huge umbrella providing shade …” She trailed off. 

“It was more than a hundred years old. Your father once told me that his grandfather planted it”, John said.

Kara bit her lip. “I liked to sit underneath it and draw.”

“You miss Argot a lot, don’t you”, Lena asked and Kara nodded.  
“But it’s gone”, she said. “All I have left are my memories.” She smiled, but her eyes looked sad.  
“Let’s change the subject, shall we. J’onn, when do you need Alex and me back?”

Lena flinched. She hadn’t thought about the fact that Kara might have to leave. She scolded herself for being so naive.

“You can stay in Midvale a while longer. Your mission has not changed. I expect you to keep Lena safe.”

“Even if I decide not to go back to Metropolis”, Lena heard herself ask and saw J’onn give her a scrutinizing look.

“Yes. Even then”, he said.  
“Sam, what about you? Are you planning to stay in Midvale? I could use someone with your kind of skillset in the capital.”

Sam laughed. “And what kind of skillset would that be?”

“Networking, observation, putting one and one together. Someone outside of the military who knows which screws to turn to get things in motion.”

“That sounds so ominous.”

J’onn grinned. “Just think about it and let me know.”

They ended the evening shortly after. Lena retired upstairs and J’onn decided to spend the night on the couch. Before Kara could go upstairs as well, he stopped her.

“Kara, I am sorry, I brought Mon-El today. I should have sent him away the minute he turned up.”

“I’m fine, J’onn. I was just shocked to see him. Last time I checked he was away with … his wife. But anyway, this shouldn’t be your concern. You have other things to take care of. How is the situation at the border?”

“Lex is rallying his troops. The maneuvers at the border are getting more frequent. I think he wants to rattle us and for us to show him our hand.”

“But you’re not planning on doing that …”

“No, of course not”, he said. “I will keep monitoring the situation and trying to keep the generals at bay. Lex wants us to take the first step, but we won’t do that.”

“What did Lena say”, Kara asked, her eyes eagerly checking for something on the ground.

“That she is undecided. That she is tired of it all. I can’t blame her. If she chooses to stay on the sidelines, I’ll understand. But if Lex gets over the border, she won’t be safe anywhere. You know that, Kara.”

“I will not try to persuade her, J’onn”, Kara said.

“And I wouldn’t want you to. I just want you to keep her safe, but I have a feeling that I do not need to order you to do that.” He smiled. “For the record: I think she likes you, too.”


	17. The beach

“You should take her out.”

“What?”  
Kara looked up and saw Alex standing a few feet away from her, watching Lena through the kitchen window.

“She is getting better, more mobile, and she’s been sitting on the porch for the last two days. I’m afraid she will wreck her brain with all the thinking she’s doing.”   
She turned around.  
“She has no fever. Mum is satisfied with her progress and she needs a change of scenery.”

“And where do you think I should take her”, Kara asked and tilted her head.   
Lena was sitting on the couch, her hands nursing a cup of tea, while she watched the horses graze.

“To the one place that you always go when you need to clear your head. You haven’t been there since we came back. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Alex smiled. “I’ll even pack you a picknick basket.”

“You just want the house for yourself”, Kara grinned, but then she nodded. “But you’re right. I’ll take her there. Mum won’t be home until tonight so you can have some private time. … Just, please, don’t have sex in my bed.”   
She laughed when Alex swung a dish towel at her.

—

“Put this on.”

Lena looked up when Kara joined her a while later, holding out a jacket and carrying a basket in her other hand. 

“What for”, she asked. It was the early afternoon and she was comfortable in her sweater. 

“It’s bound to be a bit colder where we’re going.”   
Kara still held out the jacket and so Lena took it and put it on.   
“And where is that exactly”, she asked, eyeing the basket in Kara’s hand.

“It’s not far. Don’t worry.” Kara held out her hand to help her up and Lena took it. 

They walked slowly, Kara making sure that Lena was alright ever so often.   
Lena was getting better at moving around, but her ribs were still tender and the bruises on her face were a constant reminder of what she had been through. _But_ , Kara thought as she glanced at her, _she’s still easily the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen._

Kara could walk the way to the beach blindfolded without so much as stumbling. Each and every stone along the way had been examined, prodded and cataloged by her when she was a child. She knew every tree and the exact place where the path from the house turned from dirt to sand. 

She looked over her shoulder at Lena who had stopped and was taking in the scenery before her with wide eyes. The sea. The endless empty beach. The sun reflecting on the water. The horizon that seemed so far and yet so close.   
She had never seen the ocean as calm as this and it was overwhelmingly beautiful.

Kara kicked off her boots and put them down along with the basket.   
“Take your shoes off”, she said and smiled at Lena. 

“Why?”

“Because the only right way to experience the beach is barefoot”, Kara laughed.   
“Don’t worry, the sand is warm.”   
She bent down and rolled up her pant legs. 

Lena hesitated for a second, before she toed off her shoes as well. Kara saw her flinch when she tried to bend down. She stopped her with a hand on her arm and got down on her knees.   
“Let me help you”, she said and smiled up at Lena. Lena felt something twitch in her stomach.

When she was done rolling up Lena’s pant legs, Kara jumped back to her feet.  
“Come on”, she said. “You have to actually get your feet wet for it to work.”

“For what to work”, Lena asked and followed her to where the waves landed on the beach.

“Clearing your mind”, Kara answered. “Just walk into the sea, get your feet wet and close your eyes. Trust me, it works like a charm.” She was already up to her knees in the water, grinning like a little kid. “Rao, I’ve missed this.”

Lena carefully took one step into the water, flinching at the coldness of it. The sand was soft beneath her feet. She took a few more steps until she was a in to the middle of her calves. She looked at Kara who stood there with her her arms spread, her eyes closed and and a smile on her lips, soaking up the sun. She looked at peace and so Lena closed her eyes as well.

The first thing she noticed was the warmth on her face, then the sound of the waves and the smell of saltwater. The sand beneath her feet gave in a little so that she sank deeper into it. The sensation was new, but not unwelcome. Kara was right, this was undeniably relaxing. 

She listen to the cries of the seagulls and let go of thoughts. It was easier here than anywhere else. Here she was just a part of nature, just another drop of water in the vastness of the ocean. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

She had no idea how long she had been standing there with her eyes closed, but when she opened them again, Kara was looking at her with a half smiling, half thoughtful expression on her face. 

“I’m hungry”, she said. “Care for a snack?”

They sat down in the sand and Kara opened the basket, revealing various sandwiches, apples, peaches and some cookies.   
“Alex really wanted us out of the house”, she chuckled and handed Lena a sandwich.

“So this is where you come to think”, Lena asked and took a bite.

“No. This is where I come to do the exact opposite. I tend to think too much and looking at the ocean helps me to stop and relax”, Kara answered happily and ate half of her sandwich in three swift bites.   
“Mmhh! This is good”, she mumbled. 

“And you think I need that? To stop and relax?” Lena raised her eyebrow in question.

“Don’t you?”

“Yes. Probably”, Lena answered and took a bite of her own sandwich. 

Kara nodded, but kept quiet. She knew that J’onn’s visit was one more thing that weighed on Lena’s mind. She also knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

Lena looked at the ocean.  
“It’s weird that the same body of water can look so different.”

“Different from what”, Kara asked.

“In Metropolis the ocean looks like a beast that is going to swallow you. The cliffs, the waves, the currents … it looks dangerous. But here … here the ocean looks like something calm. Something inviting.”

“It can be dangerous here as well. In autumn, when the storms come in, there is no way you can swim without being dragged out.”

“I can’t swim”, Lena said.

“You can’t swim?” Kara looked at her. “Have you never swum in a river? Or a lake? I mean, there are lakes in Metropolis, aren’t there?”

Lena chuckled. “A lady of the house of Luthor is not supposed to go swimming in lakes.”

“Humbug!” Kara laughed. “Well, now that you’re here, with the actual ocean on your doorstep, I should probably teach you.”

Lena felt herself blush. “I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“I distinctly remember you saying that you have no problem with nudity”, Kara grinned and Lena blushed.   
Kara laid down on her back and blinked into the sun.

“What do you think about when you think too much?” Lena looked down at her.

“My parents. Argo. Destiny. The death of my stepfather. War. You name it.”

“That’s a lot. … Why did you become a soldier”, Lena asked and laid down as well. 

“I always wanted to protect people. I felt like it was the best way to do it. … And National City was were Alex was.”

“You love her very much.”

“Most of the time”, Kara laughed. “She has always been there for me. I don’t know what would have happened to me if it wasn’t for her.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Aren’t you already asking me something”, Kara laughed.

“How much do you trust J’onn J’onzz?”

“With my life. Why?”

Lena bit her lip and looked at the Kryptonian.  
“When you were still living in Argo … Do you remember a woman named Elizabeth?”

Kara furrowed her brow in concentration, then she smiled.   
“I do. She was my mother’s friend. She was nice … an architect. She used to bring me paper so I could draw. She would …” She stopped and looked at Lena. “How did you know?” 

“I …”

Kara sat up, something dawning on her.   
“She had a daughter.” She looked at Lena. 

“Yes.”   
Lena nodded. 

“Oh Rao!” 

“Yes.”

“That was you? You were born in Argo?”

“At least that’s what J’onn told me.”

“He wouldn’t lie to you, Lena.”   
Kara’s face was a picture of shock.   
“You’re … how old were you when your mother died?”

“I was four. I can’t remember her or anything before I came to live with my father. But the painting in your room … It looked so familiar and you … you feel …” Lena was lost for words. She sat back up.

“Like home? … Because that is what you feel like to me. Home.”   
She reached out and took Lena’s hand.   
“From he second I saw you there was a connection I did not understand … until now.”

Lena felt tears running down her cheeks and she did not flinch when Kara wiped them away and pulled her into a hug.  
“Your mother sent you away. Just like mine did.”

Lena chuckled. “And yet, here we are.”   
She put her head on Kara’s shoulder.   
“When I took that arrow for you … I didn’t know why. It just felt like I could not lose you.”

“You didn’t even know me then.” Kara smiled.

“Well, now that I _do_ know you I would do it again and again.”   
Lena leant back so she could look into Kara’s eyes. Her left hand cupped Kara’s cheek and she brought their foreheads together.   
“I feel still when you’re there”, she said. “For the first time in my life, I feel calm.”

Kara closed her eyes. It took all of her strength not to kiss Lena. She wanted to. But this moment had it’s own significance and she wasn’t going to destroy it by giving into an impulse.   
“I know”, she whispered. “I feel it too.”


	18. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long. For some reason this took ages to write.  
> Let me know what you think.

“Kara?”

“Hm?”  
Kara didn’t looked up. She was busy staring at the barn across the yard, wondering if it needed a paint job or if could wait another year.

“What’s going on?”  
Alex sat down beside her. 

Kara had been sitting on the porch for longer than she thought. The sun was setting and gave the barn an orange glow. Lena was upstairs, resting, and Kara had intended to use her alone time to get her thoughts in order, but her mind had been all over the place for most of the time. 

“Kara?”

She turned to her sister who was looking at her with concern.  
“Sorry, Alex. What did you say?”

Alex took her hand.  
“Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Lena?”

Kara sighed.  
“No …”

“Ah!” Alex gave her a knowing nod. “I’m guessing that’s your problem?”

“What? No!” Kara shook her head. “That is not my problem. I don’t have a problem.”

“And yet you’ve been sitting here for over an hour, looking like you’ve seen a ghost … or someone stole your cookies. I can’t really tell. … Sam sent me out to check on you.”

“How is Sam?” 

“Are you trying to change the subject?”

“Maybe?” Kara tilted her head. Then she sighed again. “J’onn told Lena that he knew her mother. … And that she was born in Argo.”

“What?” Alex put her arm around Kara. “Holy shit! How does she … No, how do _you_ feel about that?”

“I’m not sure”, Kara said. “Here I was, thinking I was the last survivor of Krypton’s destruction and now there’s Lena.”

“Her mother was from Krypton?”

“No. She moved there to work … She was an architect. I actually remember her. She was nice.” Kara put her head on her sister’s shoulder. “It’s just a lot to wrap my head around.”

“How does Lena feel about this?” 

“I don’t really know. … Except for the part where we both feel connected to each other. We have been from the beginning and now we know why.”

Alex quietly chuckled.  
“You know, I’m not much of a believer when it comes to fate and destiny. I think what the two of you feel is something different. I bet that even if Lena hadn’t been born in Argo, the connection would still be there.”

Kara lifted her head.  
“I don’t know, Alex. The first second I laid eyes on her … it felt like she was a part of me.”

“They call it love at first sight.”

Kara sighed. It was a heavy sigh, one with substance.  
“Love is a very strong word. It’s a little early to use it, isn’t it?”

Alex shrugged. “There is no right or wrong time. Sometimes feelings for a person develop over time, but sometimes – and we’re taking a one in a million chance of it happening – you see someone and you just know. The way you reacted when Lena was captured … you just knew, Kara. And that’s okay. You chose well. She is smart and has a good heart. If something is scary it usually means that it’s worth pursuing. You should talk to her.”

“I’m afraid that it will only add to all of the things she’s already worrying about.”

“The way she looks at you … your feelings will not worry her.”  
Alex got up and kissed Kara on the head. “I promised to pick up mom from the Miller’s. Emma is in labor with …”, she counted in her head, “her fourth child, I think.” She shuddered. “Four kids, just imagine … I’ll take Sam. Will you be okay?”

Kara looked up at her.  
“Alex, I’m a grown woman. I’ll be fine. … Is there anything I can do to get dinner started?”

“No.” Alex laughed. “Just stay out of the kitchen. You can do a lot of things. Cooking isn’t one of them.”

—

Kara made herself some tea and contemplated waking Lena so she wouldn’t be too groggy when dinner was ready. She decided to give her another half an hour and sat back down on the porch, cradling the mug in her hand.  
Her mind kept wandering and her tea was cold soon after without her actually having drunk it. She set the mug down and walked over to the barn to feed the horses. Morningstar was happy to see her and pressed his nose into her shoulder. She patted his neck and kissed him between the eyes.  
“Hey, my boy. Did you miss me”, she asked and smiled.

“It’s good to see some things don’t change.”

The voice was close and Kara jerked around, her hand flying to where her sword should be, but wasn’t. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.”

She stared into the darkness of the barn.  
“Mon-El”, she finally said. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you”, he stepped out of the shadows. What little light was left outside illuminated his face. 

Kara sighed. She had no urge to speak to him. A few months ago she might have, but so much had changed. She had changed.  
“Why”, she asked. “There is nothing to say.”

“There is a lot to say. … Kara, I love you.”  
He held out his hand as if to touch her and Kara took a step back. He frowned.  
“Kara. I left Imra. I am free to be with you. I would have told you the other day, but Alex …”

“It doesn’t matter, Mon-El”, she interrupted him. “I don’t _want_ to be with you. … I’m not in love with you anymore.”

He laughed, actually laughed, like she said something funny.  
“Of course you are. You’re just giving me a hard time. And I get it. I was a jerk, but I am here now and I apologize. I swear, I will treat you right this time.”

Kara flinched and wondered how she could have missed the arrogance in his demeanor before.  
“I don’t want to give you …”, she started and stopped again. “Mon-El, you need to leave.”

“Not before you kiss me.” He came closer, a smile on his face like he was sure she’d come around once he was able to press his lips onto hers. 

Kara took another step back which ended with her backed into the wall.  
“I am not going to kiss you and I am not in love with you. I am sorry that it ended between Imra and you, but that doesn’t mean that I want to take you back.” 

She vividly remembered the day she realized that she wasn’t the only woman in Mon-El’s life. The moment she realized he had betrayed both of them, the heartbreak, the tears, but there were none left. She had been shocked to see him when he arrived with J’onn, but she hadn’t been sad to see him go. In fact she would have preferred if he had stayed gone.

She looked at him, his handsome face, the stubble of his beard, the way he cocked his eyebrows which gave him a look of utter disbelief.

“Kara, what do you want me to do? What do I need to say to make things right between us?”

“There is nothing to make right, Mon-El. I do not want to be with you. What part of that don’t you understand.”

“There is someone else, isn’t there”, he asked, his voice low and dangerously calm. It seemed impossible for him to believe that she would choose not to be with him on her own volition.

“No”, she said with a hint of hesitation, and he picked up on it. He took hold of her arms, his fingers pressing into her flesh with a little too much force, enough to bruise her. 

Kara flinched. “Let me go, Mon-El.”

“Who is it”, he asked, ignoring her request. “Who, Kara?”  
His voice was louder now and even though Kara was a soldier and knew how to defend herself, she didn’t move, couldn’t move. This was not like him. This was not the man she knew and the fact that he would actually resort to hurting her shocked her and left her frozen to the spot.

“Mon-El …”, she started, but he was in his own head now.  
“Tell me who it is, Kara”, he bellowed and she didn’t know what to say, so she stayed quiet, waiting for him to stop.

“Kara?”  
Lena’s voice was low and nothing but calm and steady. It seemed to float in the air between her and Mon-El and it got Kara out of the stupor she had been in. Lena was standing in the middle of the barn. She was barefoot and the linen pants and the shirt of Kara’s she was wearing were both a tad too long. Her hair was tamed into a ponytail, but a few strands had escaped and framed her face. She looked sleepy, like she only just woke up, and Kara had never seen anything more beautiful in her whole life. 

Lena looked at Mon-El and down to his hands that were still holding on to Kara’s arms.  
“Let her go”, she said and the calm delivery barely hid the steel underneath. 

Mon-El looked over his shoulder. “Leave us. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Oh, but it does”, Lena said and came closer. “Take your hands off of her. Now!”  
Now the steel had taken over.

Mon-El stared at Lena and then something seemed to dawn on him.  
“It is her!” His voice gave away his surprise as he turned to face Kara.

She ignored him and looked at Lena instead. Lena smiled at her and Kara couldn’t help, but smile back.

Mon-El’s expression went through several emotions from realization to disbelief and finally anger.  
“You are leaving me for a Luthor”, he asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

“I’m not leaving you at all, Mon-El”, Kara said. “Because we haven’t been together!”  
Finally life seemed to return to her and she pushed him back.  
“Leave, before Alex comes back. Because if she sees you here, she won’t be pleased.” 

He stood motionless for what seemed to be an eternity, then he turned around an walked towards the door. When he was close to Lena, he stopped, and Kara felt her hands form fists in anticipation of a fight.

“Whatever you might think, she is mine”, he said, and Lena raised her eyebrow at the statement. 

“She is no one’s property and she is certainly not yours”, she said, and the tone of her voice made him reconsider any reply he might have thought of.  
He stared at her for a while longer and Lena did not look away.  
Finally Mon-El turned around again and addressed Kara. 

“Of all of the people … it had to be her”, he asked. His voice was calmer, but the anger was still there.

And then Kara spoke. She did not know what she was going to say before she actually said it.  
“Yes. It had to be her. It has always been her. I have been in love with her before I even knew it.”

She saw Lena’s eyebrows rise, the smile, even though she seemed a little surprised, and the understanding.

Mon-El saw it, too, and his expression was hard to read. He gave Kara one last look before he marched past Lena and left.

The breath Kara had been holding finally left her. She was grateful for the fact that she was still leaning on the wall, because she did not trust her legs to carry her weight. She almost flinched when she felt Lena’s hand taking hold of hers.

“Are you okay”, Lena asked.

“Yes. I’m okay …” Kara closed her eyes and felt her knees tremble. 

“It’s okay, Kara. I’m here. I got you.”

Lena got closer, right into her space, and wrapped her arms around her and Kara sank into it. Without question or hesitation, because just like she told Mon-El, this was where she belonged. This was where she wanted to be.  
She rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry”, she said. 

“And what would you possibly be sorry for”, Lena asked.

“Mon-El … He isn’t usually like that.”

Lena bent backwards a little, so she could look into Kara’s eyes. “Don’t apologize for him. He came here and he threatened you. That was his decision. Not yours.”

Kara sighed. “Yes. I know. It’s just …”

“Just what?” Lena looked at her, basically daring her to defend Mon-El so she could prove her wrong. But there wasn’t really a defense for this, was there?

“Nothing”, she finally said. “You’re right. I shouldn’t try to apologize for him.”

“You loved him”, Lena said and it was more of a statement than a question.

“I did. But it was a long time ago.”

Lena nodded.  
“Do you want to get back to the house? I think you should sit down. You’re shaking.”

“I’m not shaking because of Mon-El …”

“Oh.” Lena blushed and let go of her, but Kara took hold of her hand.

“I meant it, you know? What I said to Mon-El? About you … I just … I didn’t want to tell you, because it’s one more thing on your plate and you have enough to worry about already, so …”

“Kara”, Lena interrupted.

“Yes?”

“I’m not worried.”

Kara huffed. “That’s what Alex said.”

“Your sister is a smart woman. You should listen to her more”, Lena smiled.  
“For the record, Kara, your feelings could never worry me … because I feel the same.”

“You do?” Kara’s whole face lit up and she sounded so hopeful that Lena couldn’t stop herself. She leant forward and placed a small kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth.  
“I do”, she whispered and her smile widened.

Kara stared at her for a second, her mouth ajar, before she regained control over her body and pulled Lena close. “Can I kiss you?”

Lena laughed. “I thought I just gave you a hint.”

“Just wanted to make sure”, Kara smiled and pulled her even closer. 

—

When Alex asked her later (because of course Alex did) she didn’t know how to describe the kiss in a way to do it justice. Words seemed to fail her and she grinned at her sister instead.  
How should she describe something that was just perfect? Soft and sweet, but with a longing that, had they not parted after a while, would have led to something else entirely.  
How should she describe the feeling of Lena’s hands in her hair, the way she pulled her closer by the neck with a possessiveness that was new and exciting?  
How should she describe the feeling in her bones? The way this was all new, but also familiar? Like they had done this before. In another lifetime perhaps.

“I should give Lena a few lessons with the sword … just in case”, Alex said, nursing a glass of scotch in her hand.

“In case of what”, Kara asked and Alex raised her eyebrow at what she considered a stupid question.

“In case Mon-El of Daxam’s bruised ego makes him come after her.” She held up her hand when Kara started to speak. “No! He may have been all sweet and understanding when he was trying to bed you, but he certainly crossed a line today.”

“But hurting Lena … I don’t think he’d stoop so low.”

“I adore the way you always see the best in people, Kara, but sometimes your faith is misplaced.”

“Her faith in whom?”

Alex looked at Lena who had just opened the door.

“In Mon-El.”

“Oh.”

Alex laughed. “What? Did you think I had objections about you? On the contrary. I could not be more pleased at my sister’s choice.”

Lena blushed. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank her”, Sam called from behind her.  
“It’s not her opinion that matters. It’s Eliza’s.” She grinned and made her way past Lena to put the pot of soup she made on the table. 

“My opinion about what”, Eliza asked as she appeared next to Lena, carrying bowls and spoons. Lena blushed even more and focused on the loaf of bread she held in her hands.

Eliza looked from Sam to Lena and then to Alex, until she finally focused on Kara, who’s face had taken on a reddish color. “What am I missing?”

“Well, Mom … It’s just that … Lena and I …”

Eliza looked from Kara to Lena, bevor her face lit up in a bright smile.  
“Oh, finally! Took you long enough!”

Alex laughed so hard, she almost choked on her whiskey.


	19. It is what it is

“Come on, Luthor, show her how it’s done!”

Lena looked up to Alex who had been trying to teach Sam the ins and outs of sword fighting for the better part of an hour. Before that, Alex and Kara had been sparring for nearly as long, but somehow Alex still wasn’t tired.

“I am pretty handy with a _knife,_ you know?!” Sam looked annoyed. She had been trying to follow the instructions Alex gave her, but somehow it always ended with her on her back and the tip of Alex’ sword at her throat.

“You have to get really close to someone if you want to attack them with a knife. What are you going to do when a soldier attacks you? Hoping he’ll stop long enough for you to thrust your knife between his ribs?” Alex rolled her eyes. “You have to be able to defend yourself, Sam.”

“Because you won’t be here? Is that what this is about? Alex, I’ve been defending my home and myself on my own for quite a while now. Stop acting like I am some damsel in distress”, Sam huffed and turned around. On her way she held out the sword to Lena. “Here, humor her. Maybe she’ll relax if she sees that you can protect us when she’s gone.” 

Lena took the sword with a sigh and hung her sweater over the porch railing.  
It had been two days since Lucy Lane came to visit. Two days with Alex being in a foul mood and Kara in low spirits. It was clear that the news Lucy brought was not good, but Alex and Kara refused to talk about it. Instead they started to make preparations in case they had to leave, including sparring sessions and hushed conversations about where to hide Lena if things got really bad. 

Twenty-four hours in, Lena had barged into the barn, disrupting them from making plans for her safety by telling them that she wasn’t going to hide. She wasn’t going to run into danger either, but should things get really bad she would not hide from her brother. She was sick of it. 

Alex only nodded, but Kara … She didn’t argue with her, but she wasn’t happy. The idea of leaving Lena behind, of not being there when she might be in danger was clearly killing her. Lena knew that she was fighting the urge to stay behind and nothing would have made her happier than to keep Kara by her side, but she knew it was against every belief that Kara had. So she did not ask her to stay and Kara – even though she was clearly conflicted – did not offer.

“Okay then, Luthor, take position.”  
Alex looked at her and Lena sighed again, lifting the sword. She parried the first few hits with ease.  
Kara had joined Eliza on her walk to the market, otherwise she would probably have been by her side by now shouting at Lena for even considering crossing blades with Alex, telling her that her injuries weren’t fully healed yet. 

Alex took another swing and Lena moved out of the way.

“Good. Again.”

Lena could feel Alex’ frustration. Much like Kara she wasn’t ready to leave Sam, her mother or even Lena behind. Preparing them for what was to come was the only way Alex felt useful and so Lena indulged her. She got in position.

“You know”, Alex said, as she brought down her sword on Lena’s, “you’re doing well for a princess”. She pushed Lena back and took a swing at her. “But there are things they did not teach you at court.”  
She took another swing and while Lena was concentrating on parrying, Alex kicked out her feet from underneath her. Lena landed on her back with a thud.  
“I’ve seen your brother fight in a tournament once. He fought a man twice his size and sliced him into pieces like an apple. He was disqualified, because in a tournament you’re not supposed to actually _kill_ your opponent, but he didn’t care. He does not play by the rules and neither do his men.” 

She held out her hand and pulled Lena up.  
“No matter how good you are when it comes to technique, you have to find the one moment your opponent is vulnerable and use it. If that means you have to kick him between the legs to distract him, so be it.”

“Trust me, Alex, if I have to defend myself … or Sam or Eliza … I will do what it takes”, Lena said. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know.” Alex nodded and rested her hand on Lena’s shoulder for a brief moment. Then she took a firm grip on the hilt of her sword.  
“Again.” 

An hour later Alex and Lena were sitting on the front steps. Both of them were sweaty and dirty, but for the first time since Lucy’s visit Alex seemed to be more relaxed. 

“So, are you going to tell me why Major Lane was here? Even though she was nice enough … I’m guessing it wasn’t a social call?”

“No. It was not.”

“Alex, Sam might find this broody thing you have going charming. I however would rather have answers.”

Alex chuckled. “Given the way she almost tore off my head earlier I’m guessing she doesn’t find it charming either.” She looked at Lena. “Your brother assembled his army at the border. He sent a negotiator.”

“What does he want?”

“You.”

“Ah!” Lena bit her lip. “And what was J’onn’s answer?”

“That he has no idea where you are.”

“He wants to gain more time.”

“Yes.”

“He could just surrender me.”

“He would never do that. Besides, it’s a ruse. Lex would kill you and be right back. By giving demands he pretends like J’onn has a choice, when all he wants is to make sure you won’t be a problem for him later.”

“Is that why Kara is so upset?”

“She’s afraid he will find out where you are and have someone kidnap you while we’re away. She’s afraid she can’t protect you.”

“I see”, Lena said.  
“You know, you should go and talk to Sam. It’s not doing any of us any good that you and Kara think you have to bear this alone.”

“Sam wants me to stay.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair.

“But you can’t. You swore an oath.”  
It wasn’t a question.

“It doesn’t make it any easier.”

Suddenly Lena knew.  
“Major Lane gave you your marching orders, didn’t she? When will you leave?”

Alex sighed, deep and defeated.  
“In three days.”

Lena got up.  
“Kara should have told me.”

“Either one of us should have told you”, Alex answered. “I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you should have.”  
Lena took her sweater. 

“Where are you going?”

“To the beach. I need some time alone”, she said and set off on the path Kara had taken her on only a few days ago. It seemed like her whole life was changing again and she couldn’t keep up.  
Three days. In three days Kare would leave to go into battle. To fight her brother.  
Lena felt like she might be sick.

She heard the ocean before she saw it. The waves were higher today and the sky was rather cloudy, fitting her mood. She put down her shoes and pulled up her pants. The water was cold, but she still walked into it until it almost reached her knees. Only this time, relaxation did not come. This time everything about Lena was in turmoil and all she could do was scream. As loud as she could.  
She screamed out her anger until her throat began to hurt and her voice became scratchy. She screamed until there was no air left in her and then she stopped and stared at the ocean.  
When she finally turned around, Kara sat in the sand, her arms around her knees, looking miserable. 

“I am sorry”, she said, when Lena stopped in front of her.

“I know”, Lena answered.

“I should have told you.”

“Yes, you should have.”  
She sat down next to Kara. The sand felt cold underneath her.

“Are you angry?”

Lena shook her head. “No.”

“You should be angry.”

“Well, I am not. … I’m not going to spend the time we have left being angry at you.”

They sat in silence and watched the waves.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because when I say it out loud, it means that it’s true.” Kara sighed.

“But it is true either way, Kara.”

“But as long as I’m not saying it out loud, I can pretend …”

“You’re going to leave, Kara. It is what it is.” Lena looked at her. “Maybe I should come with you.”

“No!” Kara stood up. “You are not. I need to know that you’re safe.”

“It’s just not that easy when you know that there are people believing in you, fighting for you. People you have left behind …” Lena stayed seated, blinking up at the sky.

“M’gann made it clear that her first an only concern is your safety”, Kara said.

“That doesn’t ease my mind, Kara”, Lena said, letting the name role off her tongue like some delicacy. “It only makes me feel more guilty. M’gann has always been there for me. She put herself at risk for me, defied her king for me. And now she is out there doing what I should do … fight for our people. And you …”

“What about me?”

“You will go into battle. Without me.”

“I am a soldier, Lena. It’s what I do.”

“I know.” Lena got up. “But it’s not who you are. You are a gentle soul, Kara.” She sighed. “I wished we lived in a world where you did not have to fight. A world in which nobody would rely on us to do the right thing. One where we could just be us.”

Kara pulled her close and kissed Lena’s forehead. “I would love that as well.”

“But it is what it is.”

Kara sighed.  
“It is what it is.”


	20. Promises

Lena could have sworn that the days until Kara’s departure had less hours than days were supposed to have. Time flew by and she hated that. There was not enough of it. Not enough moments to hold Kara’s hand, to kiss her, to hold her close, to tell her she loved her.   
In her quest to spend as much time with her as humanly possible she didn’t let Kara out of her sight. And she felt pathetic because of it. She was a grown woman. She had been on her own for most of her life, but now she felt like she couldn’t exist with Kara gone. Like her absence might deprive her of the air in her lungs and she would suffocate. Slowly, but inevitably.  
At least Sam seemed to feel the same way about Alex leaving, so she wasn’t the only one who’s mental state was deteriorating. 

In the evening Lena went outside to feed the horses in an attempt to get a little grip on herself and give Kara some space, but as soon as she she laid eyes on Morningstar the tears she had tried so hard to keep at bay started to fall. The gelding pressed his nose into her side and huffed. He seemed to understand that Lena was upset and Lena scratched between his ears and cried until she had no more tears in her.  
She turned around when she heard someone clear their throat.

“I will bring her back in one piece.”  
Alex sounded calm and collected, but Lena knew better. It was a promise that was supposed to make her feel better, but one that Alex had no authority to make. 

“I know that you will try”, Lena answered and wiped her eyes. “But there is no guarantee.”

“Lena, this is not on you. There is nothing you can do to change this.”

“I could have fought him years ago”, Lena said. “I could have killed him in his sleep.” 

“You’re not a killer, Lena.”

“If Kara gets hurt, that will change. There will be no place on earth for him to hide.”   
The venom in Lena’s voice made Alex stand a little straighter.   
“And I’ll be with you and hand you the knife”, she answered. “Now go inside and help Kara pack. She’s a mess and will probably pack all the wrong things. I’ll take care of the horses.”

Lena nodded. She was about to leave when Alex took a hold of her wrist.  
“Lena, promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“Take care of Sam and my mom while we’re gone. I know they both seem like they are tough, but it’s not true. If … if anything happens I need to know that you will keep them safe.”

Lena turned around and pulled Alex into a hug. “I promise, Alex. I will protect them with my life.”

—

Kara was in the process of stuffing various items of clothing into her saddlebags with a good amount of force when Lena entered her room. When Kara looked up, Lena noticed her eyes were almost as red from crying as her own. She didn’t comment on it, but gave Kara a soft kiss.

“Let me help you”, she said and pulled the clothes out again, folded them neatly and then put them back with care. Kara handed her a few more shirts and Lena packed them too.   
“Are you sure you have everything you need”, she finally asked.

“Almost”, Kara said. She pulled her uniform from the open wardrobe and placed it onto the bed. “I’m going to need this, I guess.”

“You probably will”, Lena said and gingerly touched the jacket. It was blue, a dark shade of the color, made from thick wool and proudly showing the crest of the House of El in an elaborate embroidery. Lena’s fingers gently ran along the symbol and looked up at Kara.   
“Stronger together”, she said. “That’s what it means, right?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded. 

“Then let me come with you.”  
She hadn’t meant to say it. It seemed like her brain couldn’t keep up with her heart anymore.

“No. Lena, we talked about this.” Kara sat down next to Lena and took her hands. “I need to know that you’re safe.”

“What about me? I need to know that _you’re_ safe.”

“I will be. Alex will make sure of that.”

“Right.” Lena nodded. She knew this discussion would lead to nowhere. They had had it multiple times in the last two days. She knew that she would be a distraction for Kara if she went with her. She knew that Kara’s sole focus would be her safety and that she would put both of them in danger if Lex knew where she was or who she was with.   
She got up and looked through the wardrobe for any items of clothing Kara might have forgotten. She pulled out a second uniform that looked identical to the one on the bed.  
“Do you want to pack this as well”, she asked and looked at Kara who was busy closing the saddlebags.

“Hm”, she asked, looking up. “Oh no, that one is a little too short. They got the measurements wrong. When I wear it I look like I had a last minute growth spurt.” She smiled.

“Then why do you keep it?”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s such a nice cloth and the embroidery is pretty … I just never had the heart to throw it out.” 

Lena put the uniform back. “So that means you’re packed then?”

“Yes, I think so.”  
Kara placed the saddlebags onto the ground.  
“Come here for a moment, will you?” She held out her arms and pulled Lena in. “I know you are scared and I know you hate this, but I _will_ come back to you, Lena.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s shirt and didn’t answer. They stayed like this for a long time.  
“Will you take a walk with me”, Kara finally asked and Lena nodded.  
They made it out of the house without being seen and Kara led her on the now familiar path to the beach.

“You know, when I first came here, the water used to frighten me. The sheer sight of it. Now it calms me”, Kara said. “I remember the dam my father built. It was so big … so sturdy. But the water was so much more powerful. What I learned from Krypton’s destruction is that there are things you cannot stop. No matter how high or big a wall you build, they will always break through. You cannot bend the world to your will. It was a tough lesson to learn.”  
She looked at Lena.  
“I also understood that time is precious …”

Lena’s mind went blank when Kara took a step back and ever so slowly took a knee.   
“Lena, I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life. Will you marry me?”

Lena blinked. She stared at Kara who looked up at her, shaking a little – in anticipation or panic, Lena wasn’t sure – and then she fell down to her knees herself.   
“Of course I will marry you!” She laughed and pulled Kara close. “I love you. You are all I ever wanted.”

“I don’t have a ring yet”, Kara mumbled, but Lena only shook her head. “That’s not important, Kara. The ring can wait. I just need you to come home to me.”

“I will”, Kara said and kissed her. “I promise.”


	21. Bad news

Lena and Alex had been gone for two weeks. Two weeks without any news, but the rumors about the activities at the border that she picked up on the market while she was buying tomatoes. Lena wasn’t sure how she even still functioned. She sat on the bench at the beach looking at the horizon. The sun was bright in the sky that day, but the wind was blowing relentlessly. She took a long, deep breath. 

She didn’t remember ever looking at the sea when she was still in Metropolis. It was all woods and hills there, no quaint coastal towns, no ships in the harbors, no people who respected her for who she was rather for who she was related to. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

She granted herself ten more minutes of solitude, then she got up and walked back to the house, following the downtrodden path that Alex and Kara had walked at least a thousand times. She missed them. She longed to hold Kara and it made her feel miserable. It made her feel … incomplete.

Sam was in the courtyard, taking care of the laundry. Lena thought it was weird to watch her do mundane tasks like that. Sam looked so much more like a princess than Lena ever could. Regal and strong. She should have been the heir to Metropolis, Lena thought. Everything would be different. She wouldn’t hide in this town in the middle of nowhere. Sam would be front and center in the battle for her people. Sam would not be such a coward. She sighed.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Sam looked up to her, dropping the shirt she was washing.  
“You look like there is something on your mind.”

Lena smiled. “Am I really that transparent or are you just good at reading people?”

“Both”, Sam grinned. “So, what is it?”

“I just thought that things would be different if you were in my place.”

Sam got up. “What do you mean?”

“If you were heir to the throne you wouldn’t have backed down. You would have fought Lex.”

Sam raised her eyebrows. “You think so?” She laughed. “Lena, I am not a hero. I was a spy out of necessity. Your brother killed my husband … Yes, I would slit his throat given the chance, but that has nothing to do with bravery. You however … you could have lived a quiet life in the castle, you could have looked away, but you did not. You started a revolution. I do not know anyone who is braver than you.”

Lena shook her head. “But I still said no when I had the chance to fight in the open. I am here, not at the frontline, not with my people.”

“Lena”, Sam came close and put her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “you almost died, you were uprooted, you saw the chance of a normal life and you took it. There is no shame in that. Nobody blames you. I don’t, Eliza and Alex don’t, and Kara … Kara just wants you safe. She would have died a thousand deaths, knowing you were in danger. The only one who blames you for staying here, is you.” 

Lena exhaled. “Thank you, Sam”, she said and the other woman smiled. “Any time.”

Lena helped with the laundry and then she went into town to get the groceries they needed. She had a little smalltalk with the fishmonger, bought fresh bread at the bakery and vegetables at the market. On the way back to the house she decided to ask Eliza to teach her how to cook. She had never learned and she thought that this was probably something she should know how to do.

When she reached the house and saw two horses tied down in front of the barn. One of them was Morningstar. Lena started to run.  
She almost crashed through the front door, her face one big smile, expecting to see Kara, not wanting to wait even one more minute to hug her again, to kiss her.  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look on Winn’s face.

“Where is she”, was the only thing she could think of and by the way Winn’s face faltered she expected the worst.

“Lena”, he said, “Alex and Kara were on a reconnaissance mission. Alex was wounded and made it back, but Kara was captured… Lex has her. He had a spy … Someone told him that it was her who saved you. He thinks he as leverage on you know …” He squirmed under her gaze. “He send word that he plans to hang her in a week.”

Winn looked at her, tired, beaten. Sam was standing next to him. Eliza was in the kitchen with her hand over her mouth like she trying to stifle a scream.

“Alex wanted me to come and tell you that she will get her back.” Winn looked at Eliza.  
“I swear to you, Eliza, we will not let her die!”

Lena did not say a word. She slowly set her basket down on the floor, then she turned around and walked up the stairs to Kara’s room, taking two steps at a time. 

“Lena?”  
She heard Sam shout after her, but she didn’t answer.  
She opened Kara’s closet and ran her hand over the garments inside.  
It took her only a second to find what she was looking for. 

When she went back down she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her, one in wonder, one in concern and one with unabashed pride.

“Are you sure”, Sam asked and looked at Lena who was wearing Kara’s spare uniform, its color the dark blue of the House of El with their crest embroidered right above her heart. It might have been too short for Kara, but it fit Lena like a glove.  
She put her hair into a ponytail and the look on her face showed no hesitation, no uncertainty. 

“I am”, she said. “I just need a sword.”

Winn smiled. “I can help with that.”

“Get two of them.”

Lena turned around and looked at Sam. “What?”

“You heard me. If you go, I go.”  
She tipped her finger on the crest on Lena’s uniform.  
“Stronger together.”

Lena nodded.  
“Stronger together.”

All of them realized at the same time that Eliza had not yet said a word. They turned to her, afraid she might try to intervene, but Eliza just looked at them, her face a mix between worry and pride. She stayed silent for a minute, then she faced Lena. 

“Bring my daughters home”, she said and Lena nodded. “I will.”

—

“So, where will we go”, Sam asked while she saddled Maxwell. The horse turned its head to see what she was doing. “Right to the frontline?”

Winn put his canteen into his saddle bag.  
“Well”, he said, “That’s where Lena and I will go. _You_ have another destination.”  
He took out a map and showed it to Sam. “You will ride here. Vasquez is going to pick you up.”

Sam raised her eyebrows.  
“Why do I get the feeling that J’onn J’onzz knew I would be coming along?”

“Because the chancellor is a very smart man”, Winn smiled. “He told me you’d know what to do.”

Sam chuckled. “I do. I am the master of spies after all.”  
She turned to face Lena. “It seems like you will be on your own for a little while, but I meant what I said. Stronger together, Lena. I promise you, when the time comes, I will be there. And I won’t be alone.” She smiled and gave Lena a kiss on the cheek. “The next time we’ll see each other I will have to kneel before my queen.”

Lena looked at her, her hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
“Sam Arias, no matter what happens, you will never have to kneel before me.”


	22. The prisoner

She had been walking for half a day without a break and she could hardly feel her legs anymore. The thought of just falling to the ground and letting the horse drag her along was inviting, but Kara fought it. She stumbled after the horse who’s rider at least was kind enough not to speed up. 

Her wrists were sore and hurt and she would have given almost anything for just a drop of water.  
She remembered the map of Metropolis and estimated that the capital was another half days journey away. If they really meant for her to walk the whole way they would have to stop at some point or risk her passing out from exhaustion.

Her thoughts went to Alex. She hoped her sister was safe. She hoped Lena was safe.  
She prayed neither of them would come for her.

The vanguard stopped and so did the horse in front of her. Kara sank to her knees. She didn’t care if they killed her right here. She couldn’t move any further.  
The rider jumped down and moved his horse to the side, dragging her along for a few feet. Then he cut the rope from his saddle, grabbed Kara by her shirt and pulled her to the nearest tree where he tied her up. She closed her eyes.

She listened to the men set up camp. After a while someone lightly kicked her in the side. When she opened her eyes and saw the cup of water in front of her she thought it was a mirage, but it really was water and the man had her drink it.  
“Thank you”, she mumbled, but he just shrugged and walked away.

When they were finished setting up they got her and had her sit next to the one of the horse carts. They tied her hands to one of the wheels and left her there.  
She did not sleep, at least she thought so. She might have passed out at some point, but it was hardly restful.

As soon as the sun set they were on the road again. This time they simply threw her onto the cart, probably because they knew she would never make it on foot, but against her expectations they did not ride on to the capital.  
They reached Elindor Castle in the early morning and took her to the dungeons without delay. They put her wrists in shackles and fastened them to a chain on the wall. Then they did the same with her ankles.  
Kara lay down on her side and closed her eyes.

They brought her water and stale bread. She had expected even less hospitality, but they seemed to have orders to keep her alive.  
She knew he would come to her soon. 

—

From the rhythm of the food delivery she estimated she had been in her cell for three days. She crawled over to the wall and rested her back on the cold stones. Three days. Three days closer to her death.

Kara had never seen Lex Luthor in person, but she knew it was him when he entered the cell. The black uniform with the Luthor crest, the complacent smile and the fear in the eyes of the guards spoke volumes. 

Lex stood in the open cell door and observed her as if she was a specimen in a mildly boring experiment.  
“Kara Zor-El”, he finally said and her name on his lips sounded wrong in all kinds of ways. 

Kara made an effort to show him no fear.  
“Where is my sister”, she growled, but her voice was croaky from disuse and he smiled.

“Your sister? Oh, you mean Alex Danvers? She’s alive … At least I think so. She was sent back with a message.” 

He crouched down next to her and she stared at him in barely hidden disgust.  
“Lena will not come. She’s in a safe place. Away from you.” 

Lex chuckled.  
“You have fire, I give you that. But you are wrong. My sister will come. Despite my best effort to teach her otherwise she is loyal to people who show her kindness … It’s a flaw she probably inherited from her mother.” 

He stood up.

“You know, our father used to tell us about Krypton. I took it for what it was, a fairytale with an imbedded lesson, but Lena …”, he said and looked down at Kara, “Lena was fascinated by something else. All she could talk about was … well, you. The last daughter of Krypton. The girl who survived. … I have no idea which fate brought you two together. What I do know though, is that there is no doubt that Lena will come for you.”

“You are wrong.”

He smiled. “We’ll see.”

He turned to one of the guards.  
“Get her outside.”

Two soldiers held her down while one got rid of the shackles. They pulled off her jacket and bound her hands in front of her. Then they led her outside.

The light was too bright for Kara’s eyes and and the sudden heat hit her like a wall. She stumbled, half pushed by the guard, and then she fell. She was pulled back up again and pushed forward to a staircase that let up to the round path. They dragged her up and then they stopped.  
What she saw made Kara feel sick. A long row of makeshift gallows. Most of them were occupied by bodies in various states of decay.

“What do you think of my gallery”, Lex laughed. “I make it a point to execute anyone who stands against me.”

“You are mad”, she said, but it was almost a whisper.

“Come along, Kryptonian. I have something for you … Well, not really for you, it’s mostly for the men. A reminder of sorts”, Lex said. “For some reason, even in my part of the world, the last daughter of Krypton is a symbol of hope.”  
He shook his head at this.  
“I think it makes sense to show them that there is no such thing.” 

They pulled Kara along the gallows. The smell alone was enough to turn her stomach, but she managed not to throw up. She did her best to fight the men who held her and Lex laughed.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. I can’t kill the bait before it has done its job.”

The soldiers threw a rope over the beam and attached it to the one on her wrists. They pulled her up until her feet barely touched the ground. Kara groaned at the uncomfortable position, but there was nothing she could do. She just hung there facing the landscape before her. There was a small village a good deal away, the forest to her left and open fields before her. If an army should approach, Lex would see them from miles way. Elindor Castle was mainly an outpost. It didn’t have the strategic purpose it once had, but it was still a stronghold that was easy to defend.

Lex walked over to her and looked at her.  
“You know, not getting any water or food can be painful. I’m sure you’ll soon agree. I think five days is the maximum of what a human body can take … and in this heat? Well, let’s say I wouldn’t put my money on you.”

He was about to leave, but then he reconsidered.  
“Oh well, one more thing.”

He hit her in the face with with so much force that Kara saw flashes before her eyes. She wasn’t sure if he had broken something, but she felt her blood running down her temple. 

“This is for taking my sister away from me”, she heard him say before she passed out.

—

_She came to her in her sleep. Lena. Her Lena, smiling at her. Standing in the snow with Kara’s winter coat on.  
“I want you to marry me in the spring, Kara Zor-El”, she said and Kara gave her a sad smile in return, because she wasn’t sure if she would be around then. _

_“You will not be leaving me, Kara. I won’t allow it”, Lena said and Kara wondered how she knew.  
She reached out and ran her hand down Lena’s arm to reach for her hand and only when she felt it, the softness and the warmth of it, she relaxed._

_“I love you”, she said and Lena smiled._

_“I love you too, Kara. Don’t you forget!”_

_As if she ever could._


	23. A game of chess

The look on the soldiers’s faces was the first thing Lena noticed when she arrived. Even after days that had mostly been a standoff, they looked tired, almost defeated. 

But there was a murmur when she rode through there midst.  
The woman in the Kryptonian uniform.  
They probably knew who she was, but none of them seemed hostile towards her. If anything they looked at her as if she was a last spark of hope. 

Winn directed her to the chancellor’s tent. J’onn J’onzz was waiting for them outside. He looked at Lena, then to the symbol on her chest and back to her eyes. There was a small smile on his lips.  
“Lena”, he greeted with a bow of his head and took the reins of her horse – Kara’s horse. 

“J’onn”, Lena nodded and jumped down. 

He put his hand on her shoulder.  
“I knew you would come.”

She smiled.  
“You seem to know a lot about a lot of people. One day you will have to tell me how you do it.”

“It’s called having faith, Lena”, he said and opened the tent flap for her. 

Alex was standing next to Lucy, studying a map.  
At further inspection Lena saw a bandage on her upper leg.  
“Alex, are you okay”, she asked and both women looked up. 

Lena felt the way Alex appraised her almost physically. She looked her up and down and finally she focused on her eyes.  
“I am so glad you’re here”, she said, her voice small, a hybrid between hope and sadness.

Lena pulled her into a hug.  
“Alex, I love your sister. There is no way I was not going to come”, she said, her voice so strong and calm, she was surprised herself. It seemed to have an effect on Alex, for she hugged her back with fervor.  
“I know that she loves you too. You wearing her colors would make her so proud.” 

The flap of the tent opened again and J’onn entered, Winn in his wake.  
Lucy looked at them. “Now that we have the band back together … What’s the plan?”

“As much as I’d like to pretend otherwise, Major Lane, there is no plan”, J’onn said and Lucy stared at him.  
“What do you mean? Do we just give up? Surrender our weapons?”

“Certainly not.”

“What then”, Alex asked, the irritation clear in her voice. “He has my sister. Hell, we have to do something. We can’t just hand him Lena on a silver platter.” 

“No”, J’onn sighed, “that is definitely not what we’re doing, but the numbers of his army are double of what our intel suggested.”  
He rubbed his eyes. “I can’t believe we didn’t know he had so many men …”

“That’s because he hasn’t.”

“What?”  
J’onn turned to Lena.

“He doesn’t have that many men. It’s a trick. It’s a chess move to take your eyes from what is really important”, Lena said.

Alex frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The army of Metropolis does not consist of thousands of men. Winn told me about the might of Lex’s army on the way here and there is simply no way that can be real … unless he grew soldiers in his dungeons. … I’ve been in the resistance for years and I swear to you that I am sure their numbers are much smaller.”

“But where do all these men come from”, Alex asked. “Lena, there are literally thousands of them.”

“They are farmers, butchers, merchants, artists – anyone he could find. Anyone the king could threaten into uniform. They don’t want to fight for him. They want to go home and be with their families. But they are afraid he might kill them and their loved ones if they decline.”

Winn looked at J’onn. “That actually makes sense. More than a sudden increase in the numbers of trained soldiers. But they are still here and they will fight if we attack. So what do we do?”

“I know my brother. I’ve played chess with him a million times. I am certain that I can predict his moves.”  
She walked over to the table and pointed at various points on the map.  
“These battalions are the ones we’ll have to worry about. They are placed at strategic points. They are likely the ones with trained soldiers. These however”, she pointed at several other dots, “are just for show. If we defeat his first line of defense the rest will fall.”  
She looked at J’onn.  
“That is why he hasn’t attacked National City. He doesn’t have the men. He could cause serious damage, yes, but he would not win and he knows it. But if he manages to rattle you …”

“If he manages to split our army up, bring you to him to try and get Kara back …” J’onn stared at her.

“But what happens when the other battalions do attack”, Lucy asked.

“They won’t”, Lena said and felt self-conscious when all eyes were on her.  
“I will persuade them to lay down their arms.”

Alex took hold of Lena’s wrist to make her look at her.  
“Lena, you can’t just ride over there. They will take you prisoner and Lex will kill you.”

“I’ve been running from him for so long now. I am tired of it. All I can do for my people … all I can do for Kara … is to go out there and try to persuade them to change their course. All I need to do is to get there.”  
Lena smiled.  
“There is one thing my brother does not take into account … he can’t, because it is so alien to him: the kindness of people.”

“If you need to go through enemy lines, I will come with you”, Alex said. “I will not let you go alone.”

“Alex, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not asking. I am telling you that I will go. Not matter what you say.”

“Me too”, Lucy said. “You will not go through this alone.”

Lena looked from one to the other. “Well, then we only have to find out where he is hiding.”

“And who told him about Kara in the first place”, Alex added.

“I think I can help with that.”

They all turned around when J’onn spoke.  
“I had a gut feeling and it seems like it turned out to be right. Winn, would you bring Mon-El in, please?”

“Mon-El?” Alex frowned. 

“He was seen leaving the camp a few days prior to Kara’s capture. It could have been a coincidence, but I decided to have him followed and … let’s say I am sure now.”

Mon-El followed Winn inside the tent. He looked from one to the other until he finally focused on Lena. His face changed from oblivious to almost hateful.  
“So you came”, he said snidely. “We weren’t sure.”

“And by ‘we’ you mean Lex Luthor and yourself, don’t you?”  
Lucy had taken a few steps back to stand between Mon-El and the entrance.  
“And might I suggest that you choose your next words very carefully, because neither of us is in a very forgiving mood right now.”

He flinched.

“It really was you …” Alex was almost shocked she hadn’t seen it. “You told him about Lena. You told him where she was hiding and when Kara and I would be close enough for Lex to apprehend.”

“He promised Kara isn’t going to be harmed.”

Alex limped across the room with a speed nobody had expected. She hit him so hard he stumbled backwards.  
“You broke your oath! You sold us out! Because of what? Your pride?”

“Pride? No”, he answered, his fingers carefully prodding the swelling that was already prominent on his jaw. “Lex promised me our land back.”

”Your land? You mean Daxam?” J’onn stared at him. “Your father asked to be part of the union. He asked for help and we gave it to him.”

“Yes? Well, look at him now! My father was a proud man and now he’s … he’s just a lackey. Someone who takes orders and hosts parties for the rich so he can pretend to be back in the glory days.”

“Your father was broke, Mon-El. The people of your land were starving. Now Daxam is flourishing again.”

“Under your command.”

“Under the command of the people!” J’onn stepped closer. “You want to rule over Daxam again and instead of coming to me, talking to me, you sold out Kara to Lex Luthor?”

“I did not … sell her out. She is supposed to become my bride.” He stared at Lena. “She was mine and you took her away. Nothing like this would have happened if it wasn’t for you”, he said and finally Lena reacted. 

“She wasn’t yours to begin with”, she said, her voice steady and calm. “And even if I understand your reasons for betraying me … you should have known that my brother would never spare her.” 

She came closer and stopped right in front of him.  
“You will tell us what you know, Mon-El. Where Lex is. Where he is keeping Kara.”  
There was something in her voice that seemed to cool the temperature down various degrees.  
“I swear to you … if she dies … I will find you. And I will kill you without remorse”, she hissed and he flinched.

“Elindor Castle. That’s where he is … That’s where they both are”, he mumbled.

“And what are you supposed to do, Mon-El?”  
J’onn looked at him. “I’m guessing you still have a role to play?”

“I am supposed to bring Lena to him.”

Lena smiled an icy smile. “Well, it seems like you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. I hope for your sake that Lex is keeping his.”


	24. The Master of Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this, but Sam is nothing if not efficient. ;)

Vasquez and Sam landed close to Smallville which gave Sam home-turf advantage. They had taken a small boat and now they were in need of horses. Luckily Sam still had connections.

The rode for five hours until the reached a pub. Sam gave the reins to Vasquez and told her to wait.  
Nobody even looked at her when she entered which had mainly to do with the fact that there was just a handful of people inside. She sat down at one of the tables and waited. It didn’t take long until an old man joined her. He was almost bald and when he smiled he proudly showed off the fact that he was missing most of his teeth.

“I did not think I would see you again”, he said and thanked her when she laid down a coin to buy his next drink. “It has been a while.”

“I know”, Sam said. “I am sorry, I did not have time to say goodbye.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We have bigger fish to fry then talk about your rudeness”, he chuckled.

“Well, I came to ask if you could help me locate my friend.”

“Depends on the friend, I guess”, he answered and took a swig from his beer. “But I’m guessing you actually need to locate two friends and with those I can help you. The young one is where they held the princess and I must tell you that you’d better hurry. The other one likes to stay away from public places nowadays, but I have a feeling that you could find her close to the river at the Emerald Forest. She’s been laying low.”

“Thank you, Rob.” She put another coin down and was about to get up, but he caught her wrist.  
“One more thing.” He looked around to see if anyone was listening. “The king might seem to be at an advantage when it comes to the numbers of his army … but you may want to ask yourself where everyone is. All the villages are empty, Sam.” He smiled. “Now go on and change the future. I am getting too old for all of this.”

— 

They reached the Emerald Forrest after two hours. Sam slowed down her horse and jumped down. 

“Now what”, Vasquez asked and Sam shrugged.  
“Now we wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“You’ll see.”

“Can you be any more cryptic?” Vasquez rolled her eyes and was about to say something else when they heard the whistle. 

Sam smiled.  
“She’s here.”

“Who?” Vasquez looked around, her hand on her sword.

“M’gann.”

—

“So Lena is coming?”

“Yes”, Sam said. “She is coming and she will need our help.”

“If her plan is to save Kara she will need more than just our help”, M’gann sighed. “I have fifty men. That’s hardly an army. … And how does she plan to get through the frontline?”

“I have no idea”, Sam said. “We didn’t know how many men there were when we separated.”  
She looked at M’gann. “But those men … Lex’s army … they are villagers. They are not soldiers.”

“Lex decreed that any able-bodied male over the age of fifteen has to fight. He killed those who stood up against him and displayed their bodies for the others to see. … It did the trick.”

“So if … say half of the king’s men aren’t soldiers …”, Vasquez started, “then our army stands a chance.”

“It does”, Sam nodded, “but it would be bloody. Innocent lives will be lost by the hundreds. … There has to be another way.”

“There is.” M’gann looked at Sam. “We need to talk to the women. We need to make them believe that Lena is on her way. They need to believe in a leader. Someone who can challenge Lex and win. They need hope.”

“And then hope will spread. They will go and persuade the men to stand down …” Sam smiled. “We don’t have the time to go from village to village, but I know people who know people. I need a few hours to set things in motion and you need to get your men. Even if we manage to get Lena free passage, we still have to save Kara. If Lex realizes what is happening …”

“You are afraid he might kill her to hurt Lena?”

“She loves her …”, Sam said.

“She does?” M’gann bit her lip. “Then we will have to save the Kryptonian, because Lena deserves to be happy and I will not have Lex take that away from her.”


	25. Watch the queen conquer

They rode in the morning light.   
Lena in her blue uniform, the rest of them in the colors of National City.   
They had debated taking Mon-El with them, playing a little charade for Lex’ sake, but Lena had decided against it. She asked J’onn to have him stand trial. Kara wouldn’t want Lena to lay hands on him herself and if she was completely honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t.  
The morning mist hung over the fields as J’onn watched them leave.

Lena had looked at the map again and again before she had finally chosen the route she wanted to take. It led directly through a battalion of Metropolis soldiers or at least that’s what Lex wanted them to think. If she was right – and she really hoped she was right – they would listen to her and stand down. If she was wrong … she knew J’onn would answer in kind.

They rode slowly, making sure they were not regarded as an immediate threat. They did not hold their weapons and they rode at a leisurely pace. When they got closer she saw the men getting nervous. That’s when she knew she was right. The eyes of the people looking at her were not those of soldiers. Hell, a few of them weren’t even of age and there were a lot more women than she had expected.   
They looked at her, unsure of what to do, so Lena spoke to them.

“I am Lena of the House of Luthor. I am here to contest my brother’s claim to the thrown”, she shouted. “I know that you are not here, because you want to fight. I know you just want to go home. I am asking you to let me through. … Tell your friends and families that the time for change has come. You don’t have to die here. It is not your fate. Go home. Be farmers again, be merchants, help your neighbors, hug your friends. Metropolis has the potential to be a better place. I believe it … and I believe in you!”

A woman stepped forward and slowly, awkwardly took a knee.   
“Your majesty”, she said and bowed her head, “M’gann promised that you would come. She swore that you would not abandon us.”

There were many more who bowed or knelt and Lena was stunned.   
“M’gann”, she whispered and smiled.

—

There was a murmur and it seemed to spread from battalion to battalion like falling dominos. Alex could feel it and it gave her goosebumps. She looked at the man right in front of her and he bowed a little, making space for her to ride through. She followed Lena who rode on, repeating her speech, renewing and reinventing it time after time. It felt like she was talking to each and every one of them individually. 

The few soldiers among the common folk had no chance. They were surrounded and relieved of their weapons. It was impressive. Lena was impressive.

A man stepped into Lena’s way. He stopped her, holding on to Morningstar’s reins. Lucy put her hand on her sword, but Lena bid her to stand down. 

“Your majesty”, he said, “you should know that your brother is surrounded by his most loyal men. It won’t be easy to get to him.” He pointed at the crest on Lena’s chest. “Or to the Kryptonian.”

Lena nodded. “What is your name?”

“Miles, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Miles. I know what risk I am about to take.”

“Then let us come with you! You don’t have to fight him alone.”

She looked at him. Then she looked at the people around him.   
Alex watched her as she made her decision.

“I would never ask you to put your life on the line for me, Miles.”

The man nodded. “We know, you majesty. But this is a turning point. This is where we as a people decide where to go and we will go with you … if you’ll have us.”

—

Lex heard the news with concern. His troops were dissolving, some of them leaving left and right, but a huge number of them were coming for him.   
_It is her,_ he thought. _But how?_

He considered leaving, but what good would that do with National City’s army close by.  
“Emmet”, he shouted. 

“Yes, my liege?” His second in command came closer. 

“What are our options?”

“With the dwindling number in troops? Retreat, my liege.”

Lex ground his teeth. He would not flee from his little sister.   
He shook his head. “Fortify the outer walls. If she wants to get to the Kryptonian she has to go through me.”


	26. Intermission

As they got closer to the castle they had more people behind them than Lena could count. Hundreds and hundreds of men and women who would risk their lives, if not for Lena then for change.

She had them stop a before they came in sight of Elindor and asked Lucy to ride on and assess the situation. She was back two hours later and her expression was unreadable.

“How does it look”, Lena asked her.

“Well, he is ready for a battle, that’s for sure. All the posts are manned. There are archers on the round path and from what I heard at the village there must be all least two hundred soldiers inside. It seems like he is planning on making this his last stand.” 

“I don’t like it”, Alex said. “Especially the archers. He could have them shoot you on sight.”

“I don’t think he would”, Lena said. “He wouldn’t have opportunity to gloat. It’s against his nature. Also, he knows you would just storm the castle.” 

“There is another thing …”, Lucy said.

“Yes?”

“They… they built gallows on the round path … so people can see. I did not get close enough to verify, but there were at least twenty bodies.”

“Did you … was …”, Lena didn’t know how to ask the question.

“I don’t know”, Lucy answered and Lena saw Alex freeze in place. “I couldn’t see … but the villagers said that he had her up there for days, hanging by her wrists in the heat.”

“I will make him pay for this”. Lena ’s voice was barely a whisper.

“My lady?”

Lena looked up and saw Miles who obviously did not know how to approach her.   
“Yes”, she asked and he gave her an awkward bow.   
“There is a rider approaching.”

The rider was Winn. He rode up to them in full speed and jumped from his horse. 

“Winn! What news from J’onn”, Alex asked and he smiled.  
“Lena was right!” He looked at Lena. “I have no idea how you knew, but you were so right. They are in disarray. General Lane took the west flank and man, for a guy his age he seriously has some game.”

“Tell that to his face and you’ll be dead before you can finish the next sentence”, Lucy said with her eyebrow raised, but Winn couldn’t be stopped in his enthusiasm. 

“J’onn took on the rest, but given that most of the men had already left with you, it was easy. As soon as they realized they we knew they ran like bunnies.”

“Zigzagways”, Lucy asked and he finally frowned. 

“I’m getting the feeling that you’re not in the mood for my good news”, he said. “What happened?”

“Lex is taking a stand and we don’t know if Kara is still alive.”

“Oh”, was all he could think of.

“Is J’onn coming”, Alex asked and he nodded.   
“Yes, but he will have to to a little clean-up first. It might be a day before he gets here.”

“We can’t wait that long, and besides, it won’t make a difference”, Lena said and took a forceful breath. “I guess this will be up to us.”

—

Kara was covered in sweat, she could not keep her head up or her eyes open. She did not know how long she had been up here exactly, because her consciousness kept slipping. She guessed it had been two days at least.

Lena wasn’t coming and she was thankful. As long as she knew Lena was safe she could take it. She could take anything, even death.

There was no breeze, no fresh air, just the heat and the thirst and the hunger. And the smell of decay around her. 

Lex hadn’t come to see her again, at least she thought so. She had expected him to come back and taunt her, but clearly he was busy. Another thing to be thankful for.

She tried do lick her lips, but her tongue was dry and felt foreign in her mouth. She wondered how long it would take for her to die.

The sound of boots running up the round path brought her back to reality. Not one pair of boots, a lot of them. She forced herself to open her eyes and was surprised to see soldiers all around and Lex standing only a few feet from her staring at the horizon. The soldiers were murmuring and Kara looked up at what had them so rattled. It was an army. Not the biggest she had ever seen, but a reasonable size.

Lex turned around and looked at her, a smile on his face.  
“Seems that I was right. My sister is coming for you.”

Lena. The realization hit her hard.  
“No”, she whispered.

Lex looked at his right-hand man. “Get her inside. I want to keep her a surprise for my dear sister.”

The man cut the rope that held her upright and Kara fell to the floor. He pulled her up unceremoniously and dragged her across the floor by the collar of her shirt.  
“No! Please!” She was surprised that it came out as a shout.

“And Emmet”, Lex said.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Gag her until Lena is here. I don’t want her to spoil it.”


	27. The battle

Lena had her army stop a distance. She looked up to the gallows. Her face betrayed no emotion as she scanned the faces of the dead for one that was familiar. When she didn’t find it she felt relief, than anger took over. Roaring and hot.

Alex looked at the dead as well, her face stoic, before she gave commands and brought the archers in position.

Lena watched her ride off and turned to Winn. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure”, he said. “Anything.”

“Take a as many men as you see fit and try to find a way inside. Whatever happens. I need to know that Kara is safe.”

He gave her a short nod.   
“On my honor”, he said and turned his horse around.

Lena looked ahead. The banner of the House of Luthor was raised high on the flagpole and she had the urge to shoot a flaming arrow and burn it all down. And she would have if it wasn’t for Kara. 

She turned around.   
“Stay in position. Do not shoot or attack until Major Lane gives the order”, she shouted and waited for Alex to return to her side.  
“If anything happens to me or Kara …”, she said to her, “I want you to end this. I don’t care how, Alex. Don’t let him get away.”

Alex nodded. “I promise.”

—

The archers did not fire, but they were nervous and Lena wondered if they were anxious to start a war or to get away from it. She stopped a few feet away from the drawbridge, wondering what Lex expected from her. Did he want her to call for him, try to storm the castle, cry for his forgiveness? She wondered if he knew what he wanted himself.

“Alexander”, she shouted, knowing exactly how much he hated to be called by his full name, “This is your chance to surrender. Have your men lay down their weapons and I will let them leave in peace.”

She knew he would never agree to it, but she also knew it would get his attention.   
Surely enough he appeared on the round path, sneering at her. Once again Lena wondered how it had come to this. When he had taken a turn to become the villain he was now. 

“Oh, dear sister! Don’t you think that me just surrendering would be a little too easy? I think the people expect a little show!” He laughed. “Maybe it’ll be a bit more fun if I raised the stakes”, he asked.   
“Emmet, bring our guest.”

Kara’s hands were tied and she was barely able to stand. Emmet was behind her, a knife to her throat. He took a hold of Kara’s hair and pulled her head up. She looked as pale as a ghost, except for the dried blood that colored one side of her face in an ugly brown. 

“You see, Lee, your friend here is in a bad shape. Why don’t you come and see for yourself?” Lex laughed. “Or if you don’t want to, I could send her down?”  
He rammed his fist into Kara’s stomach, causing a violent cough.

Lena clenched her jaw. She was about to jump down from the horse, but Alex held her back.  
“Lena, you cannot go in there alone. He is going to kill you both! … I can shoot him.”

“No! Emmett will kill Kara if you do … He is loyal to Lex. He would never betray him.”

Lena took a deep breath. Then she moved her first chess piece.   
“Why don’t you come outside, Lex? I am hereby challenging you for the throne. According to the law that means you owe me a fight to the death. The question is, will you be man enough to face me or are you just the same coward you always were … _brother_?”

She knew it would make him angry. She knew he would not be able to stop himself. It was like lighting a fuse. Make the madman mad and he will forget reason.  
“What is it, Lex? Do you need mommy to hold your hand … _again_?”

He stared at her and she could feel the hatred radiating from him.  
“Do you really think you can beat me, little girl”, he snarled.

“Why don’t you come here and find out”, she spat out. When she looked up and she saw Kara staring down at her. She saw her lips silently form her name.

“Do you swear, Lena”, Lex shouted and she focused on her brother again, “that if I kill you, your men will leave?”

“Yes”, she said. “I swear.”

“Make your second in command swear as well.”

Lena turned around and faced Lucy. “This is going to be a single combat. If I die you will leave. If I die … my brother and his men are not going to be harmed.”  
There was stunned silence.   
She looked at Alex. “Swear it to me”, she said and Alex blinked. Then she nodded. 

“Good”, Lex said and disappeared from view.

Lena reached for Alex’s arm.   
“No matter what happens, Alex. Get Kara out of here … and make sure my brother does not survive this day.”

Alex raised her eyebrow. “But … You swore to him.”

Lena’s expression was cold. “You forget that I am a Luthor. … My word means nothing.”

—

There was a moment of silence when the gate opened and Lex Luthor came into view. Alex would not have predicted it, but then again, a madman was hard to predict.   
He stopped in front of the gate, the drawbridge between him and his sister’s army. He seemed at ease, not nervous at all. Like he knew his opponent to be inferior and there was no chance in hell he was going to lose.

Lena got off the horse and drew her sword. She looked up at Alex.   
“Thank you for everything, Alex. If I … If I don’t make it … Tell Kara …”

Alex jumped down from her horse, groaning as her injured leg took her weight.  
“Tell her yourself, Luthor. Remember what I told you. Not everything is strength or technique. Most of it happens inside of your head. Fight smartly and when you have him … do not hesitate. Heaven knows he won’t.” She tapped Lena’s shoulder. “Stronger together!”

—

Lena met Lex in the middle of the bridge. He had his sword by his side, apparently not worried by his sister’s presence.   
“So you came to claim the throne …”, he said, chuckling, beginning to circle her. “That’s funny.”

“And why would you think that is funny, Lex?”

“Because you never wanted it in the first place. I remember all the nights you cried for your mother to take you away, take you home. And now you want to be queen? You have no idea how to lead people.”

“You call what you’re doing ‘leading people’”, she spat. “You extort them for money, you torture them for fun, you hang them from the gallows. You’re not a leader, Lex. You’re a tyrant!”

“Well”, he said. “But I am the only leader they have, because you will surrender yourself and die.”

She laughed. “Oh, will I?”

Lex grinned. “Yes, dear sister, you will. Do you want me to tell you why?”

Lena looked at him. “Oh, yes, I certainly do.”

“You will lose, because should you defeat me, your Kryptonian friend is going to die”, he said and Lena stopped. He chuckled. “You know, Emmet is a loyal man and he has one last order from me. If you defeat me, he will kill her.”   
He looked at his sister. “Still in a fighting mood, Lena?”

Lena’s heart raced. She knew Winn was on his way and she hoped he would find a way in, but she did not know how much time he would need. She would gladly give her life for Kara’s, but she knew Lex could not be trusted. All she could do was to hold on for as long as possible … and make Lex regret the day he was born.

When he swung his sword at her it came as no surprise. It was an opening that he liked and she knew how to react. She moved to her right, turning and parrying his blow, just like he had taught her when she was a little girl. _(Good, Lena. Again!)_ Some things were ingrained in her muscle memory. 

The next move was a strike to her stomach. She knew and moved back, making sure not to get too close to edge of the bridge.

“I see you remember”, he laughed, whirling the sword in his hand. “Let’s see how you react to something new.”

He lunged, bringing his sword down and cutting the fabric on her arm. She felt a sharp pain as the tip of the metal sliced through her skin. 

“See”, he laughed, “old dog, new tricks.”

Lena took a step back, her fingers reaching for her arm and coming back bloody.   
She growled and attacked, bringing Lex off balance. He stumbled and almost fell.

“Not bad, little one”, he said. “Again!”

—

Alex watched the fight unfold, knowing there was nothing she could do. She looked up at her sister. Kara seemed ready to sink to her knees if it weren’t for the knife at her throat, but her eyes were on Lena and there was genuine fear in them. 

Emmet’s eyes also were on the fight below and that was his doom.  
Alex saw the sun’s reflection on the blade before it was rammed into the man’s side. She saw his eyes go wide and his hand go slack, letting go of the knife he was holding. She saw Sam’s grim expression as she turned the blade for good measure and he sank to his knees.   
_I am pretty handy with a knife, you know?!_  
Alex let out a laugh.

Kara, freed from his grip, stumbled and fell, but was caught by a familiar figure dressed in green.   
M’gann turned and said something to Sam who took hold of Kara and pulled her out of sight. Then Alex heard the whistle.

Upon hearing the sound Lena froze. She knew the sound. She would know it anywhere. 

She charged and hit Lex, who seemed surprised, but not alarmed yet. Well, that would change.   
The whistle was repeated, a different melody, and Lena laughed, loudly.   
The third whistle was her cue.   
She caught a short glimpse of Alex whose eyes had been focused on the round path and who now was yelling for Lucy to march on the castle.

“Alex”, she shouted and when she heard her shout back “She’s safe”, Lena let go. 

All of her pain and all of her anger suddenly pressed to the surface and she dealt deathly blows, her brother hardly able to counter them. Whatever maneuvers he tried, she parried them. She was done playing games, done being nice, done hearing him talk. 

She went for his legs and kicked them out from under him. Then she lifted her sword, bringing it down with both hands, nailing his torso to the drawbridge. 

Blood ran from his mouth as he looked at her in utter surprise. And she just stood there and watched him die. There was no feeling of remorse, no guilt or sadness, just emptiness.   
She would mourn him later, the boy who once had loved her. She knew that. But not now. Not now.

“Lena?” 

When she felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder she flinched. Soldiers – her soldiers – were passing them on the drawbridge and she heard shouting inside the castle walls. The Luthor banner was in shreds and there was smoke coming from one of the buildings. 

She shrugged off Alex’s hand and ran inside.   
The first of Lex’s men who came for her ended with a broken nose and immense pain in his lower regions. She took his sword and moved on. The fighting in the courtyard was in full spate, but it was clear that they had the upper hand, so Lena raced for the stairs to the round path. 

Two soldiers came from above, attacking her. One was felled by a knife from Winn’s hand and she made short work of the other. When she reached the top she saw Sam putting her body between the remaining soldiers and Kara. M’gann fought a man twice her size and Winn was about to throw someone off the balcony. 

Alex was right behind her as she fought her way over to Sam. The remainder of the battle lasted maybe five minutes, but for Lena those five minutes felt longer than anything else.   
Because in the middle of all of this chaos, Kara was on the ground with her eyes shut.   
And she did not know what that meant.


	28. Chapter 28

Everything comes to a stop when you lose someone. Sounds and colors are muted. Nothing tastes the same. Nothing feels the same. If you feel at all, that is. But mostly you do. You feel pain. It is ever present. It is your companion. It stays by your side no matter where you go or what you do. It only varies in intensity.  
The only time you do not feel it is when you sleep. But as sure as daybreak comes, the pain is there again, just worse, because when you wake up, just for a second you forget it is there and when it hits you again, it knocks the air right out of you. It makes you want to lay back down, pull up the sheets and close your eyes. Because when you sleep, the pain leaves you alone, even if just for a little while.

Lena remembered the pain of losing her mother. The intensity of it. Even if she was only four years old at the time and everyone had expected her to forget. She never did. It hurt until this day. She did not think about it constantly anymore, but the pain was still there, just dulled. It was a part of her, one of the bits and pieces that made her who she was. Sometimes enduring a pain like that made you stronger, but sometimes it destroyed you.  
She was sure that losing Kara would do the latter.

Alex was rushing past her, not caring about her injured leg or anyone in her path. She fell to her knees next to her sister and placed her ear to Kara’s chest. The minute of silence that followed was probably the worst of Lena’s life. She did not dare to take a breath. As if breathing somehow made a difference. As if Kara’s life depended on her keeping still.

“She’s alive.”

It felt like all of the tension left her at once. Suddenly it was hard to keep upright. Somehow Sam was there in time to put her arm around Lena and keep her steady. 

“She’ll be fine”, she whispered. “She’s tough.”

Lena just kept staring at Kara’s unmoving body.

“We have to get her out of here. She’s been in this heat for too long. We have to cool her down”, Alex said and looked up.  
“Lena, do you hear what I’m saying”, she asked.

Lena blinked.  
Pain is a curious thing. Sometimes it makes you want to lash out and sometimes it leaves you completely frozen. 

“Lena. Kara _needs_ you.”  
Lena did not know when Alex had gotten up or how she had gotten so close to her, but when Alex’ hands landed on her shoulders it felt like something akin to an electric shock. It seemed to kick her body into action and without so much as an answer she moved forward and in an impressive display of strength she lifted Kara up from the ground and carried her to the stairs.

“Where is my brother’s room”, she asked the first man clad in a Luthor uniform she encountered, even though he had his hands bound and was about to be led to the cells. 

The man looked at her, probably contemplating spitting in her face when the tip of a dagger pointed at his crotch made him jump.  
“I would answer your queen if I were you”, Winn said. “And fast.”

“In the tower, milady”, the man said in a high-pitched voice. “The room is at the top.”

“That won’t do”, Lena heard Alex say. “We need lots of water to cool Kara down. Is there somewhere on the ground level we can take her so we won’t have to carry the water up three flights of stairs?”

“The medics quarter”, she heard Sam say. “It’s right across the courtyard.

“There’s a medic”, Winn sounded vaguely hopeful, but Sam shook her head. “There was one, but he is one of the poor souls up there”, she said, pointing in the direction of the gallows. “But his supply might still be there.”

Lena did not wait for further instructions. She went down the stairs to the courtyard, crossed it and entered the main building. The air was much cooler in here with the thick old stone keeping out the heat. Sam directed her to end of the hall and to her left. Lena felt her strength begin to wane, but she would rather have died than to let go of Kara. She was limp in her arms, her body hot and sweaty. Behind her Lena heard Alex bark orders.  
“I need clean water. Cold as can be and lots of it. Get me a tub. And bandages.” And then softer. “Winn, find Lucy and make sure she’s alright.”

The medics room was bigger than Lena had expected. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled to the brim with glasses that held odd looking things, tinctures and even what appeared to me a small animal’s skull. There was a bed in the backroom and she carried Kara in there and laid her down. Sweat was visible on Kara’s forehead and she wiped it away with her sleeve. For the first time she noticed the red stain on her arm where her brother’s sword had pierced her skin.

“Lena?”  
Alex’ hand on her shoulder felt warm and reassuring. She wondered if this was how having a sibling was supposed to feel like.  
She turned around and realized that even if Kara was the one who was unconscious, it was her that Alex was worried about right now. She hadn’t said a word, she realized. Not since leaving the drawbridge. Not since …

“I am fine, Alex”, she managed to say, but she saw at once that Alex didn’t believe her.

“You are not”, Alex replied. “How could you. But you have to hold on for a little bit longer. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Lena bit her lip. She felt like she was falling apart, but it would have to wait.  
“I have to talk to the people, haven’t I?”

“Yes”, Alex nodded and looked at Kara. “I promise I will find you if anything changes.”

Lena did not want to leave Kara. Not for one second. But she knew she had to. She had to restore order to chaos even though she had no idea how to do that. She nodded, took one more look at Kara and then she went back outside. 

As soon as she sat foot in the courtyard she was hit with the smell of smoke and decay. It was so thick that it burned in her nose and throat.  
She saw Winn arguing with a soldier who seemed intent on doing something that Winn did not approve of. On the other side of the yard Lucy gave orders to secure the castle. 

For a moment Lena just stood there and took it all in. The soldiers, the prisoners who had yet to be brought to the cells, the regular people who had followed them here and were clearly waiting for something, M’gann and her men …  
She climbed up a ladder to the round path and when nobody seemed to notice her she cleared her throat and hollered “Attention!”.   
_Time to face the music,_ she thought.

“The war is over. My brother is dead.”  
She might have expected cheering in acknowledgement of this fact, but she was greeted with silence and she almost welcomed it.  
“There is no excuse for what he did nor is there an excuse for those of his soldiers who followed him willingly, carrying out his orders. Those of you who have been forced to fight in this war … Go home, hug your loved ones and rest assured that no harm will come to you ever again. I will not allow it.”  
Now there was a murmur.  
“To those of you wearing the Luthor crest … you will appear in front of a jury of your peers and face your punishment.”  
Lena looked across the courtyard. “Major Lane, make sure those poor men and women are taken from the gallows. If someone claims them, return the bodies to their families. Make sure the rest of them receive a proper burial. From this day on the castle grounds to the east are going to be known as the Field of Heroes. Lay them to rest there. Have a priest consecrate the earth.”

“What about the fallen Luthor men”, Lucy asked. “What about …”

“My brother and his men will be burnt to ash tomorrow at sundown”, Lena said. “I expect the chancellor of National City will have joined us by then. … It is my wish to live in peace with out neighbors. Not just within our country, but also with the states around us. This …”, she said and pointed at the symbol on her uniform, “means ‘Stronger Together’. And I believe in that. We are in fact stronger when we face life together with those we love, those we care for, those we respect and cherish. There is no place for hate, ego and greed in this country. Not anymore. I won’t stand for it. And I hope you won’t either. So I am asking you, humbly, as one of you, to help me make Metropolis a better place. For all of us.”  
She exhaled. And then she heard it. The cheers. The roar. The applause. And she saw M’gann smile at her.

—

“How is she?”

“Her breathing has slowed down and her temperature seems to have dropped a little. It would be great if we could get some food and water into her, but she hasn’t woken up yet. She needs time …”  
Alex looked up.  
“You caused quite the ruckus out there.”

“Yeah, well … I seemed like I had to say _something_.”

“So you said ‘Stronger Together’.”

“I did.”  
Lena sat down on the bed and took Kara’s hand.  
“Do you think she can hear me?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged. “But it can’t be bad to talk to her. … But first get out of that jacket and let me have a look at your arm. I don’t want to risk an infection.”

Lena sighed and took of the jacket. The sleeve of her shirt was drenched in blood and when she rolled it up she realized that the cut was bigger than she had expected.

“He got you real good …” Alex cleaned the wound and made a point of not noticing Lena flinch. “I found an ointment that should help with the healing. Let me put some on it and then I’ll dress the wound and you’re good … even though you could really use a bath.”

Lena chuckled. “I’m sorry, but are you implying that I smell? It’s not like you have the scent of daisies.”

Alex grinned. “You’re right. We both could use a bath. But you are the queen after all …”

“Alex stop it before I find something to whack you over the head with”, Lena laughed. 

“I’m sorry about your brother”, Alex said, suddenly serious, and gave Lena a kiss on the top of her head. “He was not the kind of brother you deserve, but he was your brother nonetheless. Whenever you need to talk about this … I’ll be there.”

“I know.” Lena took a deep breath to keep the tears from falling. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Now, can you look after Kara for me while I try to find a horse trough to dive into or something?”

—

_She dreamt of Argo, she always did when she was sick. And she felt sick. Hot and cold at the same time.  
The sight of Argo soothed her._

_She looked up at the tower before her, lean and gleaming in the evening sun. She touched the stone it was built from and felt its coolness._

_“Kara?”_

_She turned around and was surprised to see a little girl with emerald eyes looking up at her. This version of Lena was maybe four years old and it made sense to her, because that’s how old Lena had been when she lived in her home town._

_“Kara”, small Lena repeated, “you need to wake up.”_

_But Kara did not want to wake up, because she knew on the other side of waking up there was pain and heartbreak and fear. She didn’t want to be in pain anymore._

_“Argo is no longer where you belong, Kara”, Lena said, her voice a lot lower now. “You know you have to come back. Come back home to me.”_

_When Kara looked up, she saw two Lenas. The small one looking up in awe at adult Lena. Her Lena._

_“I am afraid”, Kara said, but grown-up Lena smiled. “You don’t have to be. I am right here.”_

_“I … I am not sure if you’re real.”_

_Lena laughed. “Well, to be fair, you’re not real either. You’re dreaming and I need you to stop.”_

_Small Lena nodded. “You have to wake up now, Kara.”_

_“Wake up”, they said unisono and so she did._

—

“Kara?”

“I dreamt about you”, Kara mumbled with her eyes closed.

“You did?” Lena chuckled, but Kara could have sworn that there was something else mixed in her voice as well.

“You said you wanted to get married in the spring.”

“I would like that”, Lena answered and kissed Kara’s forehead. “I love the spring.”

Kara felt something hot and wet on her skin. Tears maybe? She wasn’t sure.

“Kara, open your eyes for me”, Lena implored her and so Kara tried. She was tired and she felt like something heavy was pressing her to the ground, but she opened her eyes anyway.

“There you are!” 

She saw Lena smile, her eyes wet with tears.

“Lena”, she said, because it was the only coherent thing she could come up with.

“Yes, love, I’m here.” 

“Am I dead?”

Lena chuckled and it was the best thing Kara had ever heard.  
“No, Kara, you’re not dead. But you’re sick and it would make me extremely happy if you would drink some water. Would you do that for me?”

Kara tried to nod, but she was too tired to move. She slowly blinked instead. Lena held her head a little higher and made sure she didn’t spill too much of what was objectively the best water she had ever tasted. 

“Lex …”

“He’s dead.”

“I’m … sorry.”

Lena’s laugh was tinted with bitterness. “He almost killed you. You of all people don’t have to be sorry.”

Kara sighed. Her eyes drifted shut.  
“He … loved you …once.”

“Yes”, Lena swallowed hard. “Yes, he did. But that was a long time ago.”  
She kissed Kara’s forehead again.  
“Now go back to sleep. And when you wake up we’ll get you something to eat so you’ll get your strength back.”

Kara mumbled something.

“What was that, darling?” Lena leaned in closer. 

“I’ll … always … love you.”

Finally Lena let the tears fall.  
“I know.”


End file.
